Le Phoenix ou quand le monde de HP devient réalité
by AngyDemon
Summary: FIC TERMINEE" L'histoire d'une auteur de fanfic qui est basculée dans le monde de Harry Potter suite à un tragique évènement. (Si classé R, c'est pas pour rien)POV Sévérus chap 13.
1. Rêve ou réalité?

DISCLAMER : le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas, ni les persos à part cette histoire, tout est l'œuvre de J. Rowling.  
  
1/ Rêves ou réalités ?...  
  
Prologue :  
  
Bon bah voilà...  
  
Je m'appelle Angy. Pas mal de lecteurs me connaisse en tant qu'auteur complètement fana de Drago M., Harry P., Olivier D. et S. Rogue.  
  
Cette fois-ci, j'écris mais je ne sais pas si je vais mettre l'histoire sur le site. Je verrai au fil des mots et au fil du temps.  
  
C'est une histoire que je classe dans ma catégorie « défouloir ».  
  
1/ Rêves ou réalités ?...  
  
J'étais en train d'ouvrir ma boite à « reviews » pour ma fic actuelle « les descendants de Merlin et des 4 Anciens » (allez, et un peu de pub !....).  
  
Je suis à chaque fois agréablement surprise par les commentaires de mes lecteurs. C'est vraiment génial.  
  
J'étais donc en train de lire ma 92ème reviews lorsque je l'entendis rentrer. Comme d'habitude, il éparpille ses affaires du couloir au salon, attendant que je vienne sagement lui ranger.  
  
Cette fois-ci, j'ai compris rapidement que je devrais faire attention aux moindres paroles et aux moindres gestes que je ferais en sa présence. Il n'avait pas déposé son foutoir, il l'avait littéralement jeté.  
  
Je n'ai pas eut le temps de fermer l'ordinateur et de sortir de la pièce lorsque je l'ai vu arrivé dans le bureau, son téléphone portable à la main.  
  
Il retenait sa fureur. Son visage était écarlate mais il gardait une voix assez diplomate avec son interlocuteur.  
  
Il me fait un signe de la main pour me faire comprendre de le laisser, ce que je fis sans aucun mal, plutôt précipitamment et sans discuter.  
  
J'ai été vérifiée dans la petite chambre : elle dort paisiblement. Alors je referme doucement sa porte.  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dans la cuisine pour lui faire réchauffer son plat.  
  
Il est arrivé beaucoup trop vite et je n'ai pas pu éviter le coup de poing.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ? Son poing sur ma joue gauche ou ma tête se cognant brutalement contre l'évier ?  
  
Je ne saurai le dire. Je crois que je suis déjà déconnectée.  
  
Cette fois-ci, je l'en remercie, car du coup, je n'entends plus ni ses cris ni ses grossièretés. Je vois à peine son visage violacé par la colère. Mais je sens qu'il se défoule. Comme à chaque fois. Sauf que là, je crois qu'il y va vraiment trop fort. Je suis couchée sur le sol et j'ai vraiment très mal. Ses coup de pieds et ses poings ne s'arrêteront donc jamais ?....  
  
Je ne dois pas y penser. Je dois penser à autre chose.  
  
Le monde d'Harry Potter.  
  
Un monde magique qui ne nous appartient pas mais que l'on peut modeler à sa manière.  
  
Créer des fics où la violence et la douleur physique n'existent pas.  
  
Il s'est arrêté.  
  
Je ne ressens plus rien, plus de douleur, plus un cri.  
  
Il est parti.  
  
Je l'entends revenir et j'entends une petite voix ronchonner.  
  
Elle n'aime pas être réveillée lorsqu'elle manque de sommeil.  
  
Il ne lui a jamais fait de mal alors je n'ai pas peur pour elle.  
  
J'entends des clés et la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à bouger.  
  
Je l'entends revenir de son pas lourd et déterminé.  
  
- Il manquerait plus qu'elle me fasse accusé de meurtre !...   
  
Je l'entendais râler mais je ne comprenais pas et je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Je le sens me soulever. Il me transporte. Je sens un vent frais sur mon visage. Il me lance dans la voiture sans vraiment de douceur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? entendais-je tout prêt de moi en sentant une petite main passer sur mon front.  
  
- Elle est tombée, on va voir le docteur, lui répond-il calmement.  
  
Sûrement pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
  
Je voulais la rassurer moi aussi, mais aucun son ne sortait.  
  
Je l'entends fermer la porte de la maison et maintenant il monte dans la voiture. Je sens toujours la petite main passer sur mon front, puis me caressant les cheveux.  
  
Il démarre la voiture comme un malade et il prend la route aussitôt.  
  
Je ne voyais rien mais je sentais qu'il devait rouler très vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.  
  
Je veux lui dire de ralentir, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
  
Maintenant, je n'entends plus que des klaxons dans tous les sens, des coups de freins. La voiture est basculée brutalement de gauche à droite. Et là.....plus rien. Le calme.  
  
Je me sens si légère. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler. C'est bizarre comme sensation mais plutôt agréable. Il faut que j'arrive à voir ce qu'il se passe. Je dois réussir à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Ca y est. Je commence à voir la lumière du jour. Mes paupières s'ouvrent, millimètre par millimètre.  
  
Le sol s'éloigne. C'est vraiment étrange. Est-ce que je vole vraiment ?  
  
Et là, je veux en savoir plus, alors j'ouvre entièrement les yeux.  
  
Mon regard se pose sur plusieurs voitures en bas. A plusieurs mètres.  
  
Je m'envole toujours plus haut, lentement. Pourtant je vois nettement les trois formes enveloppées sous une couverture or et argent. Une grande, une moyenne et une toute petite.  
  
J'entends et j'entraperçois des pompiers, le SAMU. Des gens qui s'affolent et d'autres les visages complètement apeurés. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Mes yeux ne peuvent quitter cette petite forme.  
  
Un des pompiers l'approche avec un homme habillé tout en blanc. Il va soulever cette couverture ?  
  
Oui, il la soulève. Et là, je sens mon corps chuté brutalement, mon cœur se fracassant dans ma poitrine. Et puis....plus rien.....  
  
############################################################################ ######  
  
Plus rien jusqu'à ce que j'entende des voix très lointaines. Des voix inconnues je crois. Non, pas toute inconnue. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ces voix. J'ai beaucoup trop mal à la tête.  
  
Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent.  
  
Je ne sais pas où je suis.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Absolument rien.  
  
Si seulement ce mal de tête pouvait cesser.  
  
Les voix se rapprochent.  
  
-Elle commence à se réveiller.  
  
Est-ce que c'est de moi que parle cette femme ? Je m'en fiche. Si seulement ces douleurs pouvaient cessées. Pas seulement ma tête. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Et ce pincement au cœur, à quoi est-il dû ?  
  
-M'entendez-vous ?  
  
Pourquoi cet homme me cri dans les oreilles ? Je suis peut-être muette pour l'instant, mais je suis loin d'être sourde.  
  
Je crois que je connais sa voix.  
  
-Faites attention à son drap, dit une voix de femme.  
  
Son drap. Un drap or et argent. Non......Non.....je ne veux pas me réveiller.  
  
-Vous ne craignez plus rien, me dit la voix de l'homme. Vous êtes en sécurité dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Réveillez-vous mademoiselle.  
  
Cette voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Alors je rêve. Je suis encore dans un rêve. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je ne veux pas voir la réalité.  
  
Cette voix. On dirait celle de Dumbledore.  
  
Je deviens folle.  
  
Je devrais peut-être essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais si je les ouvre, qu'est-ce que je vais découvrir ?  
  
-Allez ! Réveillez-vous !me crie la femme en me tapant sur la main.  
  
Ils me cassent les pieds à crier tous. Alors je vais ouvrir les yeux pour qu'ils me foutent la paie.  
  
Ensuite, je me rendormirai parce que je ne veux pas vivre sans ce petit corps qui se trouve allongé sur le bord de la route...  
  
Ca y est. Je commence à voir de la lumière. Je sens que mes larmes coulent sur mes joues endolories. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Ma devise, c'est « froide, forte et sans pitié ». Je ne dois pas craquer.  
  
Mais pourtant, je suis brisée et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
  
Je les vois et je suis heureuse de constater que je rêve toujours.  
  
Je suis dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, entouré par Mne Pomfresh, Albus Dumbledore et Rogue.  
  
Je pleure toujours mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant cette situation.  
  
Je suis contente de ne pas mettre réveillée.  
  
-Elle a les nerfs qui craquent, leur dit Mne Pomfresh. 


	2. L'arrivée dans le monde de Harry Potter

A tous mes reviewers et mailers :  
  
J'avais prévenu que le 1er chapitre pourrait être choquant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ce style de remarque (que je ne détaillerai pas vu que c'était surtout dans ma messagerie perso). Donc à toutes ces adorables personnes, je ne dirais qu'une chose : vous connaissez la phrase « fait un vœux mais ne le dit pas sinon il ne se réalisera pas ».  
  
Et bien ce 1er chapitre en est le procédé inversé. Cette fic met venue suite à un cauchemar. Pour qu'il ne devienne pas prémonitoire, je le raconte.  
  
Donc non, ce n'est pas autobiographique. « fiction » veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Mais par contre, pour qu'un auteur soit crédible, il faut toujours une part de réalité...  
  
Ce seront les seuls mots personnels que j'écrirai alors ne vous creuser pas la tête et bonne lecture à tous ceux que ça intéresse. Gros bisous à tous. Angy  
  
Voici la suite....  
  
2/ L'arrivée dans le monde d'Harry Potter  
  
-Comment vous appelez-vous ?me demande Rogue froidement.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire. Et lui qui me parle sur ce ton. Très fidèle à son personnage.  
  
-Professeur Rogue, toujours aussi délicat, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.  
  
Il me regarde surpris. Bah oui, je te connais. Au fait, je ressemble à qui ? Est-ce que je suis dans la peau d'un personnage ? J'arrête de rire d'un seul coup en sentant une atroce douleur me traverser les côtes.  
  
-Buvez ça, me dit la médicomage en me tendant une potion que je pris. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je détecte toutes ses blessures, mais je n'en vois aucune, continue-t-elle de dire à Dumbledore.  
  
Je commence à avaler cette potion. Beurk....je ne savais pas que dans les rêves on pouvait avoir du goût, enfin plutôt du dégoût. Je ne devrais pas avoir de douleurs non plus d'ailleurs. Pomfresh parle avec Albus. Elle lui explique qu'elle vient de me donner un puissant analgésique qui fait effet pour ainsi dire immédiatement. Je peux d'ailleurs le confirmer. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.  
  
-J'aimerai m'entretenir seul avec elle, leur dit le vieil homme.  
  
-Comme vous voulez, lui répond Rogue en s'en allant dans un mouvement de cape.  
  
Mne Pomfresh sort également et ils me laissent donc seul avec le directeur. En les suivant du regard, je vis mon reflet dans un miroir sur le mur... Mon reflet. Mon visage. Celui d'Angy. Auteur de fanfic. Dumbledore s'assoie à côté de moi. Je commence à me sentir complètement paumée. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tout me semble si réel...  
  
-Comment vous appelez-vous ?me demande-t-il gentiment.  
  
-Emmy...  
  
J'ai prit le premier prénom me venant en tête.  
  
-Bien Emmy. J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne comprenez rien à ce qui se passe.  
  
-Toujours aussi lucide Dumbledore, lui répondis-je en m'installant plus confortablement sur mon oreiller.  
  
Il me sourit. Un sourire mystérieux comme je l'ai si souvent vu dans les films, les livres et les fics.  
  
-Je constate que vous nous connaissez. Vous devez connaître aussi l'infirmerie et peut-être même Poudlard ?  
  
Je croyais qu'il était capable de tout deviner ?  
  
-Vous ne lisez pas dans les pensées ?  
  
Il soupire légèrement mais apparemment amusé.  
  
-Disons que mon sens de divination est assez poussé. Mais ça ne marche pas avec vous. Du moins, je suis incapable de voir ce qu'il vous est arrivé avant votre venue.  
  
-Ce qui veut dire que maintenant vous savez à quoi je pense ?  
  
Il me sourit encore. C'est désespérant. Il ne peut pas dire clairement ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il veut ?  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?me demande-t-il.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas.  
  
Et c'est vrai. Je n'en sais rien et je ne comprends plus rien. Et je ne veux pas me rappeler. Je veux juste oublier.  
  
-Si. Vous savez qui vous êtes. Mais j'admets que vous ne devez pas savoir d'où vous venez et comment vous êtes arrivé ici, continua-t-il.  
  
Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.  
  
-Est-ce que vous le savez ?  
  
Ca y est, c'est reparti pour le sourire mystère.  
  
-Vous pourriez arrêter de sourire et me répondre clairement !m'écriai-je.  
  
-J'ai bien sûr une réponse. Mais quand je ne suis pas sûr à 100% je préfère ne rien dire.  
  
-Je m'en fiche, dites-moi. Je sais que vous ne vous tromper jamais, où très rarement.  
  
Il soupire encore et sort un bonbon de sa poche. Sûrement un au citron.  
  
-Connaissez-vous les phœnix ?  
  
-Oui. Un oiseau dont les larmes guérissent et qui renaît de ses cendres.  
  
-Exact. Je pense que vous êtes comme ces oiseaux. La différence, c'est qu'il y a eut un événement ou un élément qui vous a fait basculer dans notre monde tel que vous avez quitté le votre, c'est-à-dire le même âge, la même apparence, les mêmes souvenirs.  
  
-Un monde parallèle ?demandais-je abasourdie.  
  
-Oui. On peut l'appeler comme ça. Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Non !m'écriai-je beaucoup trop rapidement. -Non, repris-je plus calmement.  
  
-Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas prêtes à en parler pour l'instant. Pouvez-vous quand même me dire comment était votre monde ? Comment se fait- il que vous nous connaissiez ?  
  
Après hésitation, je lui raconte tout sur notre monde. Un monde Moldus qui connaît le monde de la magie grâce à un auteur talentueux qui a inventé Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore en fut surpris et amusé. Nous avons parlé pendant un long moment de nos deux mondes. Le monde Moldu d'où je venais n'avait rien de différent de celui qu'il connaissait hormis les histoires si célèbres chez nous de J. Rowling qui n'existait pas ici. Quant au monde où je suis dorénavant, il n'était pas bien différent de ce que je connaissais à travers les livres. J'avais seulement loupé le 6ème livre, la 6ème année au court de laquelle fut anéanti l'univers de Voldemort par Harry Potter bien sûr. Notre conversation prit fin lorsque Mne Pomfresh et une infirmière portant un plateau de repas m'étant destiné, arrivèrent vers nous.  
  
-Nous nous reverrons plus tard, me dit Albus en se levant.  
  
-Ne partez pas, lui dis-je.  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je....  
  
-Reposez-vous. Nous avons le temps pour parler de votre avenir chez nous.  
  
Alors il n'avait pas l'intention de me réexpédier dans mon monde ? Merci......  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mne Pomfresh avait quelque mal à soigner mes blessures étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait les voir.  
  
L'explication de Dumbledore était que mon ancien corps appartenait toujours à mon autre monde et mes blessures aussi. Mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi j'avais ses douleurs. Enfin, dans tous les cas, la médicomage s'en sortait à merveille vu que j'étais pour ainsi dire guérie.  
  
Dumbledore était venu me voir souvent.  
  
Il m'a expliqué que nous étions au mois d'Août, que le collège était vide et que de ce fait, il avait beaucoup plus de temps libre.  
  
Il m'a proposé de vivre à Poudlard, de subvenir à mes besoins, en échange d'un poste de professeur de « vie moldu ». Cela consisterait à enseigner aux 7èmes années la vie chez les non-sorciers et ainsi les préparer à leur sortie de Poudlard.  
  
Bien sûr que j'ai accepté.  
  
Depuis ce jour, il s'occupait de mettre tout en ordre pour ma nouvelle venue. Ne connaissant absolument rien à la magie, il m'était tout en place avec le ministère et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas afin que je puisse disposer d'appartements avec électricité et tout le confort moldu.  
  
Ce qui fut à la fois drôle et stressant, ce fut lorsqu'il demanda à Rogue de m'héberger chez lui le temps que tout soit prêt, ainsi que m'emmener faire des achats.  
  
Il me fallait absolument une garde robe et tout le nécessaire de « survie » d'une femme étant donné que j'étais arrivée ici sans rien.  
  
En y repensant, je devenais rouge de honte.  
  
Mne Pomfresh m'avait expliqué que c'était Rogue qui m'avait trouvé dans la Grande Salle, inconsciente et ....nue. La honte....Bon OK, je suis plutôt bien foutue, mais quand même !...  
  
Enfin bon, passons... J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui.  
  
Donc, demain, je sors de l'infirmerie. Albus c'était débrouillé pour me trouver des vêtements assez correcte (quoiqu'un peu vieux-jeu quand même) et je passerai donc la journée avec ce si « charmant et aimable » Sévérus Rogue dans les boutiques avant de me retrouver chez lui. Seul Rogue et Poppy Pomfresh sont au courant de mon histoire, du moins la seule partie dévoilée à Albus dans ce nouveau monde. 


	3. Débuts d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau ...

3/ Début d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau monde  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Mne Pomfresh vient de me refaire un check-up complet et m'a confirmé que je n'avais plus rien du tout. En tout cas physiquement.  
  
Je me suis donc habillée et avant que Rogue ne vienne me chercher pour notre journée « achats », le médicomage me confia la fiole de potion qu'elle m'administrait depuis mon arrivée. Ca devait être une sorte d'anti- dépresseur mélangé à un somnifère. Elle me demandait souvent pourquoi je me réveillai sans cesse par des cauchemars et pourquoi il m'arrivait de pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mais je ne lui répondais jamais. Personne ne le saura. Je dois oublier. Je dois L'oublier et refaire ma vie. Un vie dans laquelle Angy n'existe plus, dans laquelle elle n'a jamais existé, laissant place à Emmy.  
  
Emmy comment au fait ?  
  
Emmy Rogelane.  
  
C'est le nom de famille que j'avais donné à un personnage d'une de mes fics. Et puis, ça sonne bien.  
  
Avant de me laisser partir faire mes achats, Poppy m'annonça une bonne nouvelle. C'est plutôt pratique que la médicomage m'annonce que je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter toutes les gammes Tampax/Vania et compagnie. Elle m'a administré la potion des sorcières qui de ce fait ne s'enquiquine plus tous les mois avec leurs cycles. Certains vont se dire : « pourquoi elle nous raconte ça l'auteur? ». Bah en fait, c'est un détail intime sur le monde sorcier dans lequel j'ai atterrit et qui est bien pratique (surtout pour le restant de l'histoire...et puis je vous avait prévenu, je suis barge et j'écris comme ça vient ! Quitte a créer un monde autant virer tout ce qui nous enquiquine !...).  
  
Sur ce, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à un homme de la race des « Sévérus Rogue » mais habillé d'un jean noir légèrement trop moulant, de chaussures bateau rouges et d'une chemise hawaïenne rouge et jaune. J'avoue que ça lui allait très bien.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment très bien habillé en moldu professeur !lui dis-je.  
  
-Oh c'est bon !...rouspète-t-il. Arrêtez-moi vos sarcasmes !!  
  
-C'est la vérité, professeur. Avec une bonne coupe de cheveux, vous seriez un tombeur !  
  
Là, je le vis devenir écarlate, un rouge de colère et de gêne.  
  
-Plus un mot !! Et arrêtez de m'appelez professeur !! Vous n'êtes encore qu'une gamine mais vous n'êtes plus du côté des élèves !!...  
  
-Alors dites-le ?!  
  
-Dire quoi ?!s'exclama-t-il surpris.  
  
-Et bien que je suis une collègue, un confrère, une...  
  
-Vous ne vous taisez donc jamais ?!  
  
Oups...je crois que c'est un mauvais début pour notre journée tous les deux.  
  
Je le suivais donc à travers le long couloir. J'avais franchement du mal à le suivre vu l'allure à laquelle il marchait. Je savais que Poudlard était grand vu toutes les descriptions que j'en avais lues, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé une telle immensité. Je répondais rapidement et avec émerveillement à tous les tableaux qui m'adressaient la parole lorsque quelque chose se planta juste devant moi.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler face au 1er fantôme que je vis.  
  
-Ca vous prend souvent de hurler comme ça ?! me cria Rogue. A croire que vous n'avez jamais vu de fantôme !!  
  
-Et bien non « M. Sévérus-j'ai-toujours-la-tronche-en-biais » !!! Que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis une simple moldue, je n'ai jamais vécu dans un tel monde et je me demande franchement si j'en serais capable étant donné que vous n'êtes pas décidé à coopérer et à m'aider !!! lui lançais-je de colère.  
  
Il fut surpris par le ton que j'avais employé avec lui mais ne fit aucune autre remarque et repris son chemin.  
  
-Suivez-moi, m'ordonna-t-il en soupirant et en ralentissant légèrement ses pas.  
  
Nous arrivions enfin dans le hall d'entrée dans lequel nous attendait Dumbledore. Celui-ci me confia un porte-monnaie moldu avec... OUAHH !!! La vache !!! Mes yeux devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes en voyant tous les gros billets. Mon regard avait du mal à reprendre sa taille normale et j'essayai de reporter mon attention sur le vieil homme plutôt que sur mon nouveau trésor. Il m'expliqua que je pouvais dépenser autant que je voulais, que je devais m'acheter tout ce dont j'aurai besoin sans hésitation.  
  
J'avais bien envi de lui demander d'où il sortait autant d'argent mais je pense que pour l'instant il est trop tôt pour me confier des p'tits secrets sur Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, faudra que je pense à lui demander comment il fait pour nourrir autant d'élèves, payer les professeurs et entretenir le collège. Enfin bon, passons....(Ndla : clin d'œil à J.Rowling : si vous pouviez me donner le secret !...)  
  
Il donna un portoloin à Rogue en lui expliquant les horaires ainsi que le lieu d'atterrissage. Avant de partir, j'en profitais pour lui demander :  
  
-Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je m'achète des Rollers ? Parce qu'à mon avis, je risque de passer des heures à me perdre dans ces couloirs.  
  
Il avait accepté sans problème et en était même amusé, contrairement à, je vous le donne en mille : Sévérus Rogue qui trouvait ce genre de transport comme aberrant dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
Me voilà donc en route avec mon « guide ». Il fallait sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour utiliser le portoloin étant donné les défenses du château qui l'en empêchait.  
  
Arrivé à l'extérieur, je n'en menais pas large.  
  
-Vous croyez que...enfin vous savez...je ne sais pas faire de magie...je ne crois pas que ce truc soit vraiment une bonne idée...lui bégayais-je.  
  
-Ne soyez pas stupide !me dit-il d'un regard moqueur et agacé.  
  
En fait, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il m'a attrapé la main, me la posé sur le portoloin, et je fus aussitôt aspirer.  
  
Tout tournait rapidement, beaucoup trop vite, mais la sensation s'arrêta quelques secondes après, laissant place à un étourdissement qui laissa mes jambes se dérober.  
  
Je m'attendais à me vautrer par terre, mais non. Sévérus m'avait rattrapé au vol et je me retrouvais blotti dans ses bras, le visage enfoui contre son torse. Je sentis un frisson et une immense chaleur me parcourir.  
  
- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée !!me répondit-il avec toujours autant de délicatesse tout en me repoussant brusquement.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment gonflant avec votre sale caractère !!  
  
-Ah oui ?! Et bien il faudra vous y faire à « mon sale caractère », et ne vous plaignez pas, je suis de bonne humeur pour l'instant!!rouspéta-t-il.  
  
Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un Sévérus râleur habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ?me demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton odieux.  
  
-Rien de spécial. Je me disais simplement que vous seriez mieux avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux !lui dis-je en le suivant vers les magasins.  
  
Nous venions d'atterrir dans un coin reculé d'un parking de centre commercial moldu.  
  
-Ma coupe de cheveux est très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de plaire à quiconque d'autre que moi-même !  
  
-Vous auriez pourtant beaucoup d'emprise sur vos élèves, lui affirmais-je amusé tout en essayant de suivre ses grandes enjambées.  
  
Et là, il s'arrêta net et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui rentrer dedans, encore une fois le visage collé sur son torse apparemment ferme et très musclé.  
  
-Décidément c'est une manie chez vous, me grinça-t-il en me repoussant par les épaules.  
  
Je pus ainsi constater un court instant que son visage faisait de nouveau concurrence aux pivoines. Mais bien sûr, ça ne dura pas longtemps, because : « total maîtrise des émotions » !...  
  
-Puis-je savoir en quoi mes cheveux auraient de l'importance sur mes élèves ?!  
  
-Bien sûr professeur !me moquais-je discrètement en reprenant la route, avec un Rogue à mes côtés cette fois-ci. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vos surnoms les plus populaires comprennent tous le mot « graisseux ». En fait, pour avoir un total respect de vos élèves, il suffit de n'avoir aucune faille. Vos cheveux en est une. Pour le reste, à part bien sûr votre caractère de chien, vous êtes irréprochable. Vous connaissez votre matière sur le bout des doigts, votre apparence vestimentaire est sombre, mais classe.....  
  
-Bon, stop ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un bilan sur ma personne. Je fais comme je veux et ça ne vous regarde aucunement !!  
  
Ok, je n'insiste pas, après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut. A partir de ce moment, c'est lui qui me suivit.  
  
Apparemment il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette partie Moldus. Je me dirigeais vers les caddys mais, là, problème : c'est bien beau d'avoir tout un tas de billets, je n'ai pas une seule pièce.  
  
-Profess...  
  
-Grrr....  
  
-Vous voulez que je vous appelle comment alors ?!m'exclamais-je.  
  
-J'ai un nom comme tout le monde !!...  
  
-Bien : « Sé-vé-rus », là, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, lui répondis- je en lui montrant la chaînette retenant le chariot. Une petite formule ?...  
  
Je lui fis un petit sourire entendu à laquelle il répondit par un autre grognement tout en sortant discrètement sa baguette.  
  
Nous pouvions donc nous diriger dans la galerie marchande où nous entamions mes achats. J'avais commencé par ce qui me plaisait le plus mais qui, L'agaçait le plus, c'est-à-dire, l'essayage de vêtements et chaussures, sans compter le rayon sous-vêtements où il était franchement mal-à-l'aise.  
  
Après une heure et demi à le faire attendre, le caddy déjà à moitié plein, je me dirigeais donc vers le rayon hygiène. Dès que je mettais quelque chose dans le chariot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques et de soupirer entre ses dents serrées.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envi de prendre mon temps pour choisir maquillage, gel douche, shampooing, masques, etc....et à ma plus grande joie, il pestait de plus en plus. Pendant que j'apprenais par cœur le contenu d'une crème, il se dirigea vers l'étagère où il vit une boite « Manix ». Je riais discrètement en le voyant prendre la boite, la retourner et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage s'empourpra. Lorsqu'il reposa vivement la boite, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Pas la peine de vous faire remarquer en vous esclaffant ainsi !!me dit-il le regard noir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de se genre de chose, nous!!continua-t-il en me jetant un regard vers l'objet de mon rire.  
  
-Ah oui ?lui répondis-je en essayant de reprendre un soupçon de sérieux. N'oubliez pas que je ne connais pas grand-chose de votre mond... « quotidien », il serait bien que vous m'expliquiez ?...  
  
Il s'approcha de moi, très prêt de moi en fait, afin de me surplomber de toute sa grandeur et son regard, d'où j'aperçus une étincelle de j'sais-pas- quoi, se fixa froidement dans le mien, à seulement quelques centimètres, me faisant légèrement sentir mal à l'aise.  
  
-Il est vrai que je suis là pour vous apprendre certaine chose de notre monde. Pour ce domaine, ça ne me pose aucun problème étant donné mon expérience. Sachez que ce sont les sorciers et non pas les sorcières, qui prennent une potion contraceptive et anti-MST au début de leur adolescence et ça, une fois tous les trois mois. Cela répond-il à votre question Miss Rogelane ?...  
  
-Euhh...oui...pro...Sévèrus..., bafouillais-je.  
  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
  
Sur ce, il s'éloigna de quelques pas en me montrant les étalages de produits, tout en me faisant son regard du « j'ai-gagné-tu-ne-m'auras-pas- cette-fois-ci ». Je finissais donc de prendre tout ce qu'il me manquait et nous allions ensuite à la caisse.  
  
En traversant la galerie, je le vis ralentir devant un....coiffeur !...  
  
-Venez, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne se défile.  
  
Je l'entraînais donc dans le salon de coiffure, abandonnant mes achats à l'entrée.  
  
-Maintenant que vous êtes entré, vous ne pouvez plus vous défiler, lui murmurais-je en voyant une coiffeuse arrivée. Si vous le faite, ce serait un affront pour un coiffeur moldu !...  
  
Bah quoi ?!...Y a pas de mal à camoufler un peu la vérité. Et puis, quand il saura qu'il avait en fait le choix, il sera trop tard !  
  
La coiffeuse sut bizarrement que c'était pour lui et s'empressa de l'installer. Je lui donnais donc les consignes sous le regard suppliant de Rogue que je laissais entre ses mains, prétextant l'achat de mes rollers.  
  
Lorsque je suis revenue dans le salon de coiffure avec mes rollers, un poste CD et des CD, je suis restée presque bouche bée devant le changement, ou plutôt la métamorphose du professeur de potions. Ces cheveux était court, soyeux et brillant, son visage en était rajeuni et....beau. J'essayai de cacher au mieux mon trouble, connaissant l'animal qui sommeillait en lui et allait payer la coiffeuse.  
  
-Pas un seul commentaire !!m'ordonna-t-il en sortant du salon.  
  
-D'ac...  
  
-J'ai dit aucun !!  
  
Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix et je me suis tut. Il restait cependant une heure et demi avant de se servir du portoloin. Je décidais donc d'aller dans une papeterie afin d'acheter cahiers et stylos en vue de mes prochains cours à Poudlard.  
  
Il restait encore trois quarts d'heure et je commençais à avoir un petit creux et une petite soif. J'ai donc entraîné ce nouvel Apollon dans une brasserie. Nous avons prit un sandwich et un café pendant que j'essayai de le dérider un peu, mais je n'ai pas eu une grande réussite. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui et moi, je ne voulais pas non plus parler de mon passé. Donc question communication, ce n'était pas terrible. Ca s'annonçait assez mal pour les quelques jours de cohabitions avec lui dans ses appartements.  
  
L'heure du départ arriva. Il m'avait rétrécit discrètement le contenu du caddy dans deux sacs et nous étions fin prêt pour le grand voyage avec ce satané portoloin.  
  
Comme pour mon premier voyage, mes jambes me lâchèrent, mais cette fois-ci, Sévérus me laissa littéralement tomber, au beau milieu du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Grrr !....quel mufle !!ronchonnais-je en me relevant.  
  
Albus nous attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que c'est du à mon « plantage » dans son bureau ou la nouvelle coupe du goujat déjà prêt à sortir de la pièce ? De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je ne le saurai jamais avec lui.  
  
-Comment c'est passé cette journée ?nous demanda-t-il.  
  
-Grrr !....  
  
Vlan !! La porte du bureau qui claque sous la sortie de Rogue.  
  
-Arghh !...Quel caractère de chien !!! Il m'agace !!m'écriais-je. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous amuse comme ça ?lui demandai-je assez aimablement étant donné que c'était maintenant mon supérieur.  
  
-Ce qui m'amuse ? C'est de voir que vous avez réussi à l'atteindre en une seule journée et de constater que vous avez tous les deux un tempérament impulsif !  
  
-L'atteindre ?! Sûrement pas ! C'était une catastrophe ! Il m'a à peine parlée, et lorsqu'il le faisait il était odieux ! Et puis en plus, je ne suis pas impulsive ! Je suis franche, nuance !  
  
Dumbledore affichait toujours son sourire mystérieux. Je trouvais que c'était toujours aussi agaçant mais tant pis, je devrais faire avec et m'y habituer.  
  
-Pourriez-vous me ragrandir mes achats s'il vous plait ? lui demandais-je.  
  
Il le fit d'un simple mouvement de mains, explosant les deux malheureux sacs pour éparpiller l'énorme quantité d'achat devant le bureau du directeur. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas tout de suite, cherchant d'abord un petit paquet.  
  
-Ah ça y est, je l'ai trouvé !lui dis-je en lui tendant un paquet de bonbons arlequins.  
  
-Je suis agréablement surpris que vous ayez pensé à moi ! Vous connaissez donc ma faiblesse ?! me dit-il dans un grand sourire tout en ouvrant le sachet.  
  
Ensuite, nous avons parlé pendant plus de deux heures tout en se goinfrant de bonbons. Nous avons abordé différents sujets, comme mes cours, les professeurs, la vie des élèves en général.  
  
Tiens, en parlant des professeurs, il m'a dit que Sirius (rescapés de derrière le rideau) était devenu prof de métamorphose (suite au décès de MacGonagal pendant la bataille finale contre Voldemort) et que Lupin était revenu pour les cours de DCFM.  
  
Il m'aida ensuite à transporter mes achats, du moins, il les fit léviter, et m'accompagna jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue, ma nouvelle demeure pendant quelques jours. 


	4. Cohabitation

4/ Derniers jours avant la rentrée  
  
Dumbledore, qui apparemment connaissait tous les mots de passe de Poudlard me fit donc entrer dans les appartements de mon « aimable » colocataire. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de froid et sinistre. En fait, c'était sobre avec tout le confort nécessaire, sans aucune babiole inutile, les tapisseries et rideaux dans tes tons vert (forcément...) et tout un mobilier en chêne. Tout était d'une netteté irréprochable.  
  
Les lieux me semblaient vides au premier abord mais une porte s'ouvrit et Rogue fit son entrée, revêtu de nouveau de son « uniforme » noir et son visage toujours aussi désagréable.  
  
-La chambre est prête, dit-il d'un ton sec en me montrant une porte.  
  
-Trop aimable à vous, lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Et bien, je vous laisse !nous annonça Dumbledore. Vous voulez bien prendre le relais ?demanda-t-il à Sévérus en lui montrant tous mes achats en lévitation.  
  
Il sortit donc sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre d'accueil afin de pouvoir y laisser tomber mes affaires.  
  
-Bonne soirée !nous dit Albus en partant le sourire aux lèvres...comme d'habitude...  
  
Rogue se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte d'où il était sortit quelques secondes plus tôt et sans se retourner, il me dit :  
  
-Vous avez accès à votre chambre et à ce salon. Pas question de fourrer votre nez ailleurs !! Puis il disparut en claquant la porte.  
  
Je suis donc repartie dans ma chambre. J'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires aux mieux mais je me suis vite retrouvée à genoux au milieu du foutoir, une douleur envahissant ma poitrine. Je sentis à peine mes larmes qui commençaient à couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Ce pincement au cœur ne m'avait toujours pas quitté depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Et cette fois-ci, comme souvent d'ailleurs, il se resserra douloureusement faisant place à un flot de larmes que je n'arrivais pas à contenir.  
  
« Je ne dois plus y penser...pensais-je en cachant mon visage entre mes genoux. Je dois oublier le passé...ne plus penser...oublier...ne plus penser...oublier...Mon dieu...c'est trop dur...pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours vie...pourquoi est-ce que je ne la rejoins pas... »  
  
C'était reparti, impossible de m'arrêter.  
  
« Froide, forte et sans pitié, continuais-je pour essayer de me reprendre. »  
  
Je voulais trouver la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, mais je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait et je ne voulais pas que Rogue me voie dans cet état. Il serait trop content. J'essayai de me calmer au mieux pour reprendre un soupçon de courage et continuer de ranger mes affaires pour me changer les idées. Mais ça n'a pas marché alors je me suis allongée sur le lit.  
  
Je revoyais toute cette fameuse soirée, jusqu'au moment où je sentis de nouveau mon corps se soulever. Je revis le même homme en blanc accompagnant le pompier. Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à soulever le drap.  
  
« Non ! Ne faites pas ça !!leur criais-je. »  
  
Mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas, et le drap commença à se soulever. Je sentis de nouveau mon corps chuté mais cette fois-ci il était secoué dans tous les sens et je me réveillai en hurlant, en larmes et en sueur.  
  
Je sentais quelqu'un me serrer contre lui et me parler doucement, froidement mais doucement. Je mis quelques minutes avant de revenir à la réalité, m'apercevant que j'étais dans les bras de Sévérus. Il avait arrêté de parler le temps que je me calme. Quand il vit que je m'apaisais il m'expliqua :  
  
-Je vous ai entendu crier et pleurer, alors je me suis permis d'entrer dans votre chambre. Vous étiez en plein cauchemar alors je vous ai réveillé. C'est fini maintenant...  
  
-Non, pas pour moi. Pour elle oui...mais pas pour moi....lui répondis-je en me remettant à pleurer.  
  
Je me suis vite écartée de lui et je me suis rallongée en lui tournant le dos pour cacher mes pleurs.  
  
-De qui parlez-vous ?...essaya-t-il de me demander.  
  
Je ne l'avais jamais entendu me parler sur un ton si doux. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je devais oublier et ne plus y penser.  
  
-Laissez-moi tranquille...partez...  
  
Il resta immobile un instant puis repartit en silence en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Je restais un long moment allongé, essayant de me vider au maximum l'esprit.  
  
Je décidais de me remettre au rangement de mes achats. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'étais pour ainsi dire entièrement calmée. En fait, j'étais complètement vidée, je n'avais plus de force, comme après chaque pétage plomb.  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber et je me surpris à chercher un interrupteur pendant une bonne minute avant de me rappeler l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je décidais donc d'aller dans le salon. Il était vide. Tant mieux.  
  
Je m'installais recroquevillée dans le grand canapé, les genoux contre ma poitrine face à la cheminée où se trouvait un feu permanent qui ne chauffait pourtant pas (on est au mois d'août j'vous rappelle !..).  
  
Je restais ainsi je ne sais pas combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ressorte de sa pièce. Je l'entendais s'approcher de moi mais je ne détournais pas la tête vers lui.  
  
-Buvez-ça !me dit-il...enfin, m'ordonna-t-il. Ca vous fera du bien.  
  
Je jetais un rapide regard sur un gobelet en cuivre contenant un mélange bleuté qu'il me tendait, et replongeais en silence mon regard sur le feu.  
  
-Je ne vais pas vous empoissonner !me dit-il en reprenant son ton sec. C'est une potion que je viens de concocter, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me fassiez de nouveau une crise chez moi !!...  
  
Il déposa brutalement le verre sur la table basse en face de moi et repartit, apparemment exaspéré par mon attitude. Quel connard....  
  
Je restais encore sans bouger pendant un long moment, fixant le feu de cheminée puis le verre. Après tout, soit ça me fera réellement du bien, soit j'arriverai à en finir sans avoir besoin de trouver le courage de le faire moi-même. Je buvais donc cette mixture. C'était bon. Un goût très doux et sucré. Au fur et à mesure que je buvais, je me sentais mieux, plus légère, plus sereine.  
  
Il est revenu un peu plus tard, toujours fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire froid et désagréable. Quoiqu'il ne m'avait pas encore adressé la parole. Il s'installait dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de moi tout en jetant un regard sur mon gobelet, puis s'était plongé dans un livre.  
  
Cette fois-ci, je gardais ma tête sur mes genoux mais détournais le regard sur lui. Je restais à le détailler pendant quelques minutes. Impossible de deviner à quoi il pouvait penser, aucune expression sur son visage embelli par sa nouvelle coupe. En fait, en regardant bien, il avait une lueur sombre, non... triste, dans le fond des yeux. Il devait sûrement avoir connu quelque chose de terrible pour être aussi aigri. Personne ne peut l'être à ce point de nature.  
  
Il avait été adorable tout à l'heure en me réveillant, en me cajolant dans ses bras et en me préparant cette potion. Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'être humain, je l'avais repoussé.  
  
-Merci... lui murmurais-je au bout d'un moment de silence sans le quitter des yeux.  
  
Il releva la tête, apparemment surpris, et je vis ce qui pouvait s'appeler un sourire sur un coin de sa bouche.  
  
J'ai cru déceler de la gêne dans ses yeux. Il ne me répond pas et se replonge dans son livre. Tout était très silencieux, mais c'était un silence apaisant. Je n'avais plus cette impression que quelqu'un allait débarquer et exploser en rentrant dans la pièce.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez faim ?me demanda-t-il en se relevant d'un coup et en posant son livre.  
  
-Pas beaucoup...lui répondis-je. Mais j'aimerai bien manger quelque chose quand même.  
  
-Venez, me dit-il assez gentiment en se dirigeant vers la table de la salle.  
  
Je le suivais donc.  
  
-Etant donné que vous n'avez pas la possibilité de faire de la magie, j'ai lancé un sort à cette table. Il vous suffit de prendre cette plume et d'y noter ce que vous voulez. Les elfes feront le reste. Pour la salle de bain, elle est ici, continua-t-il en me montrant une porte à côté de ma chambre et en nous y dirigeant. Il faudra se la partager étant donné que j'en ai qu'une à ma disposition. Voici votre panier à linge. Vous le remplissez et les elfes s'en occupent pendant la nuit. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de cohabiter avec vous pendant deux ou trois jours et je tiens à un minimum de vie privée. Donc, vous n'avez accès à aucune autre pièce que celles que je vous ai montré, sachant qu'il ne reste plus que ma chambre et mon laboratoire. Est-ce bien compris ?finit-il en fixant son regard noir sur moi.  
  
Mais je m'en moquais de son expression. J'étais sûr maintenant que ce n'était qu'une façade, une protection.  
  
Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je me suis approchée de lui et je me suis blottie dans ses bras. Il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il a eut un moment d'hésitation mais ensuite il m'a prit timidement contre lui en laissant s'échapper un soupire. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien depuis mon réveil mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Alors même si je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, je me suis reculée doucement en lui souriant et en lui disant merci.  
  
Il est presque aussitôt repartie dans le salon en détournant très vite son regard. Je crois que Dumbledore avait raison quand il m'avait dit que j'arrivai à l'atteindre. J'espère.  
  
J'ai suivit ses pas et je me suis dirigée vers la table afin de « commander » quelque chose à manger pendant que Rogue se dirigeait vers une étagère. Je ne savais pas quoi demander aux elfes alors j'ai simplement noté « le repas du soir ». Sévérus revenait vers moi. Il me tendit des bougies ainsi que des allumettes et me souhaita un rapide « bonne soirée » avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la nuit.  
  
J'ai donc prit mon repas seul. Aussitôt celui-ci commandé, il était apparut sur la table. Ensuite, je suis retournée dans ma chambre, où je me suis vite endormie pour une nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar.  
  
C'est la lumière de la journée ensoleillée qui me réveilla le lendemain matin, un sentiment de légèreté dû à ma première nuit réparatrice depuis mon arrivée. Je me suis dirigée dans la salle de bain où je me suis préparée, avec enfin des vêtements à moi. Je trouvais agréable de pouvoir enfin m'occuper de moi (crème, maquillage, etc...)  
  
Lorsque je fus prête, je rejoignis le salon vide. Rogue devait sûrement se trouver à nouveau dans son laboratoire. Je me suis commandée un petit déjeuner et après l'avoir avalé, je suis allée rejoindre Dumbledore qui avait prévu de me faire visiter chaque recoin de Poudlard.  
  
Le midi, Albus et moi avons mangé dans la grande salle en compagnie de quelques professeurs déjà de retour de vacances. A part Hagrid, Tralawnay et Flitwick, je ne connaissais personne d'autre pour l'instant, mais le repas se déroula très bien. Le directeur m'avait présenté à tous et l'accueil fut très chaleureux.  
  
A la fin du repas, Albus reçut un courrier par hibou. Celui-ci provenait du professeur Bibine, qui lui annonçait qu'elle démissionnait et qu'elle ne revenait donc pas pour la rentrée, prévue dans 4 jours. En voyant à quel point cela affectait le vieil homme de se retrouver au dépourvu si peut de temps avant la reprise des cours, je sautais sur l'occasion pour lui parler d'Olivier Dubois. (Ndla : eh !!eh !! Et de 2 !....) Je lui demandais s'il avait une idée de ce que son ancien élève faisait en ce moment et il me répondit qu'il avait été intégré à l'équipe de quidditch du club Flaquemare, mais que suite à une blessure, la compétition de haut niveau lui était interdite. Il trouva donc mon idée comme excellente (Alléluia !!!) et partit aussitôt pour lui envoyer un hibou express.  
  
Albus m'avait ensuite rejoins et avait continué sa visite du château jusqu'au soir. Nous avons encore mangé dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs. Comme le midi, Rogue n'était pas présent. Hagrid m'expliqua qu'il ne venait que très rarement, préférant rester enfermé comme un ermite dans ses cachots.  
  
Après le souper, je suis retournée dans les appartements de mon hébergeur, tout en ayant pas d'autre choix que de revisiter différents couloirs, étant donné que je m'étais « légèrement » paumée.  
  
Une fois arrivée, tout état calme et vide comme à son habitude. Je me suis installée dans le canapé avec un livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque l'après-midi même : « la vie de Poudlard ».  
  
Après une bonne heure de lecture, je décidais de me commander une tisane et je me réinstallais à ma place, sans lecture cette fois-ci. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer mais je luttais car j'appréhendais toujours le sommeil. Je fermais quand même les yeux et j'écoutais ce calme. Aucun bruit hormis quelques chants d'oiseaux. Pas de porte qui s'ouvre et se claque brutalement. Pas de cris.  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ces anciens moments terrorisants lorsque j'entendis réellement une porte se fermer.  
  
Cela me réveilla, me faisant sursauter tout en laissant s'échapper ma tisane que je tenais toujours dans ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pris peur. Enfin si, je savais pourquoi.  
  
Je me suis précipitée à genoux et tremblante de peur afin de ramasser les débris de la tasse.  
  
-Je suis désolée !!....m'écriai-je en pleurant. Je vais tout ramasser !! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !! Je ferai attention la prochaine fois !! Excusez- moi !!  
  
J'étais complètement paniquée, je tremblais, je n'arrivais plus à faire de phrases cohérentes. Plus il s'approchait de moi et plus je pleurais. Il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Reparo, dit-il afin de faire disparaître mes dégâts.  
  
-Excusez-moi...lui balbutiais-je en pleurs lorsque je le vis s'accroupir à côté de moi.  
  
Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il a passé un bras derrière mon dos, l'autre dessous mes jambes et me il m'a soulevé. Je me suis sentie si stupide tout à coup. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'agir comme ça devant lui. Il m'emmena jusqu'à mon lit ou il m'allongea avec une grande délicatesse. Il repartit sans un mot mais revint quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-Buvez ça, c'est la même potion qu'hier, me dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.  
  
Je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai prit le verre qu'il me tendait sans oser poser mon regard vers lui. Je me sentais si stupide...  
  
Quand mon verre fut fini, il me le reprit, le posa sur ma table de chevet mais resta à côté de moi en silence pendant que mes pleurs se calmaient. Comme la veille, la potion eut un effet d'apaisement rapide. Mais je me sentis toujours aussi idiote. Je pliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine afin d'y cacher mon visage.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez peur de moi ?balbutia-t-il.  
  
Je relevais la tête sous la surprise de sa question. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère après moi mais pas à ce que je vis sur son visage. Un regard à la fois triste et choqué.  
  
-Non Sévérus...Je suis désolée...murmurai-je en recachant mon visage dans mes mains cette fois-ci.  
  
Il eut un soupir, peut-être de soulagement, et il me serra de lui-même dans ses bras.  
  
-Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire de mal Emmy ? Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Mon dieu, il avait l'air si affecté et triste.  
  
-Oui, je le sais...lui répondis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou.  
  
-Qui vous à fait tant de mal pour que vous paniquiez pour une simple tasse tombée ?...  
  
A suivre...... 


	5. Révélations

5/ Révélations du soir chez Sévérus  
  
Fin de l'épisode précédent.....  
  
Il eut un soupir, peut-être de soulagement, et il me serra de lui-même dans ses bras. -Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire de mal Emmy ? Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu, il avait l'air si affecté et triste. -Oui, je le sais...lui répondis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. -Qui vous à fait tant de mal pour que vous paniquiez pour une simple tasse tombée ?...  
  
Nouveau chapitre.  
  
-Je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas en parler...  
  
-Comme vous voulez, me dit-il toujours aussi gentiment tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je sais que j'ai l'air gronchon...commença-t-il en m'entendant ricaner légèrement. Bon OK, j'ai un caractère de chien comme vous dites si bien, continua-t-il amusé à son tour, mais n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je sais écouter et comprendre beaucoup de chose.  
  
Je me suis décollée de lui et maintenant, nous nous fixions les yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'il est pour autant enlevé ses bras autour de moi. Quoique dès qu'il s'en aperçut, il s'en retrouva gêné et repris ses distances.  
  
-J'aurai deux choses à vous demander Sévérus...hésitais-je après un moment.  
  
-Allez-y, me répondit-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix et le regard.  
  
Ce qui me fit instantanément sourire en lui demandant :  
  
-Pour commencer, vous m'avait répété à mainte reprise que j'étais une gamine, alors j'aimerai bien que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer.  
  
-Je veux bien essayer, acquiesça-t-il en me souriant. Et la deuxième chose ?...  
  
-Pourquoi mettez-vous votre masque d'homme froid, désagréable et intouchable avec moi ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas de masque !!reprit-il avec un regard de nouveau noir.  
  
-Oh mais si ! La preuve, c'est qu'il y a trente secondes vous étiez adorable avec moi et là vous rechangez littéralement. Ca ne va pas vous tuer d'être gentil et d'être vous-même !!lui répondis-je en haussant le ton.  
  
Sur ce, il se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre.  
  
-Ne partez pas !!m'exclamais-je.  
  
Il posa une main sur la poignée, prêt à partir.  
  
-Vous m'avez menti, lui affirmais-je en reprenant un ton calme, ce qui le fit se figer instantanément. Vous m'avez menti en me disant que vous saviez écouter et comprendre. Vous m'avez dit ça seulement par politesse.  
  
-Sachez que je ne suis pas un menteur !! Je n'aime pas les gens qui croient tout savoir, qui se permettent d'avoir la langue trop pendue et de parler de chose qui ne les regarde pas !!  
  
Il s'était retourné, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de moi qui m'était levée à sa suite. Je le regardais fixement, hébétée et triste face à son attitude, les yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes.  
  
-Je sais que physiquement vous ne me ferez jamais de mal, mais psychiquement, vous pouvez être vraiment très blessant..., lui répondis-je en baissant mon regard pour qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux humides.  
  
-C'est mieux pour vous comme pour moi, me dit-il froidement. Vous vous attachez beaucoup trop facilement.  
  
Il voulut me laisser plantée là toute seule et sortir de la chambre, mais je le retins une dernière fois, cette fois-ci en me faufilant entre lui et cette foutue porte.  
  
-J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vous qui avez peur de vous attacher et je ne vois pas où en se serait le mal!...lui dis-je à travers les quelques centimètres qui me séparait de son visage.  
  
Sa mâchoire se crispa face à ma remarque.  
  
-Veux-TU bien me laisser passer ?...me donna-t-il pour toute réponse.  
  
-Oh mais bien sûr !!...Espèce de bulldog associable ! Vous finirez par crever seul !...grommelais-je en m'écartant de la porte.  
  
Il entendit ma remarque, que je n'avais pas eu spécialement l'intention de cacher et se retourna brutalement vers moi, me regardant un instant les sourcils froncés tout en laissant passer une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux.  
  
Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il fit après. Il raccourcissait considérablement les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, sans me quitter des yeux, et dans un soupir, il m'attrapa vivement mais délicatement par la taille afin de me coller contre lui et attraper tendrement mes lèvres entre les siennes.  
  
Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à la réalité, avant de sentir sa langue si douce caresser ma lèvre inférieure et avant de répondre tendrement à son baiser. Un baiser tendre et doux mais aussi possessif et passionné. Il avait remonté sa main gauche jusqu'à ma nuque afin d'approfondir son baiser. Pendant que nos langues rentraient dans une danse lente et langoureuse, je caressai délicatement le haut de son torse, m'enivrant complètement de sa chaude étreinte. J'aurai aimé que ce moment ne s'arrête pas là, mais il éloigna son visage de moi.  
  
-C'est vrai que j'ai peur de m'attacher à toi. Le problème c'est que j'ai deux fois ton âge et que même si tu as l'impression de me connaître tu ne sais rien de moi ou de mon passé.  
  
-Mais je..., commençais-je en le voyant repartir.  
  
-Y a pas de mais, rien n'est possible entre nous. De plus, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.  
  
Vlan ! Il m'aurait collé une gifle, ça m'aurait fait le même effet.  
  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé alors ?lui demandais-je dépitée.  
  
-Moment de faiblesse. Tu m'y reprendras plus et je m'en excuse si je t'ai blessé encore plus, me répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle.  
  
-J'apprécie trop ta présence pour me sentir blessé, lui répondis-je calmement en m'installant dans le canapé. C'est vrai que j'aimerai avoir plus et j'y ai cru pendant un moment, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est que tu arrêtes de fuir et que tu ne te forges pas une barricade avec moi, lui dis-je alors qu'il était derrière moi près de la table. S'il te plait...le suppliais-je sans me retourner pendant qu'il venait vers moi.  
  
Il me tendit une nouvelle tasse de tisane et s'installa avec une autre dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas prononcé d'autres mots depuis sa sortie de ma chambre et s'était assis en silence, le regard vide fixé sur le tapis.  
  
-Viens à côté de moi, je ne vais pas de sauter dessus si ça peut te rassurer, lui demandais-je avec un sourire.  
  
Il me regarda et répondit à son tour avec un sourire franc, un vrai sourire comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sur son beau visage. Il se leva et vint tout compte fait s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
  
-Tu es vraiment incompréhensible et mystérieuse Emmy, me dit-il pendant que nous finissions notre boisson.  
  
-Pourquoi ?lui demandais-je étonné en me recroquevillant face à lui contre le dossier du canapé.  
  
-Pour commencer, il y a le mystère qui entoure ta venue chez nous et ton ancienne vie....hésita-t-il avant de rechanger de sujet en me voyant baisser le regard. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me supportes encore après toutes les méchancetés que je te balance. J'avoue que je suis un soupçon associable et en général, personne ne tient plus d'une heure avec moi.  
  
Je me mis à sourire face à cette remarque mais le laissait continuer.  
  
-Je n'aime pas que les gens s'attachent à moi et encore moins que moi je m'attache. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
  
-Tout le monde en à besoin, lui affirmais-je en le regardant tendrement.  
  
Son visage commençait à se rembrunir.  
  
-Même si tu fais tout pour que les gens te détestent et même si tu es un expert dans ce domaine, tu ne peux pas empêcher quelqu'un de t'apprécier ou t'aimer...  
  
Un silence s'installa, un silence dans lequel seul deux regards s'interrogeaient.  
  
-Est-ce que...commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase.  
  
-Est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ?  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Non, lui répondis-je. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais pas à ce point là.  
  
Je me glissais sur le fauteuil et m'allongeait en posant ma tête sur ses genoux. Je me demandais s'il n'allait pas de nouveau fuir mais il ne le fit pas et je continuais donc.  
  
-Je ne crois pas en l'amour de toute façon. L'amour éternel, l'amour mutuel et toutes ces conneries s'associant. Ca n'existe que dans les comptes pour enfants qui se finissent toujours par la bonne vieille phrase « ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie».  
  
Sévérus m'écoutait tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux et sans me quitter des yeux. Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, je n'arrivais plus à soutenir son regard. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux.  
  
-Je me suis trompé sur toi, me dit-il. Tu n'es plus une gamine. Je pense même que tu as dû devenir une femme beaucoup trop vite.  
  
Il continuait de caresser mes cheveux mais sa main effleurait aussi ma joue de temps à autre. Je me sentais si bien. Sa présence était si apaisante. Pourtant, mes yeux que je n'avais toujours pas rouverts laissèrent échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.  
  
-J'ai connu mon mari à 17 ans, fiancer à 20, marié à 21 et............  
  
-Et ?...me murmura-t-il pour m'inciter à continuer.  
  
-Et maman à 22...  
  
Et là, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Il me souleva une épaule afin de me serrer tout contre lui.  
  
-Ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
-Non...je ne peux pas...lui bafouillais-je entre deux sanglots.  
  
Mais pourtant les mots vinrent les uns après les autres. Je lui racontais comment je me faisais tabassé, comment il m'avait frappé ce soir là au point qu'il est dû mettre notre fille dans la voiture afin de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je lui expliquai comment il avait conduit comme un cinglé. Je lui détaillais ensuite l'accident, les trois corps enveloppés dans une couverture or et argent sur le bord de la route. Et ensuite, l'homme blanc et le pompier qui voulaient soulever cette petite couverture, ces deux hommes qui l'avaient finalement soulevée....  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas restée avec elle sur le bord de la route ??!! Pourquoi Sévérus ?!.....  
  
A suivre....  
  
(Lemon comme je les aime au prochain chapitre, alors si vous le voulez, faites le moi savoir !...) 


	6. Faisle mais ne le dis pas

Merci à tous mes reviewers !...................  
  
6/ Fais le mais ne le dis pas....  
  
Nous avions parlé une bonne partie de la nuit tous les deux. Au début, ma poitrine me faisait atrocement souffrir face à ces souvenirs mais je me rendis vite compte que ça m'avait soulagé de me confier à lui.  
  
Lui aussi s'était ouvert. Il m'avait révélé qu'il avait lui aussi été marié et qu'il allait même être papa. A l'époque, il était sous les ordres de Voldemort. Sa femme, enceinte, avait été massacrée par des mangemorts.  
  
Depuis ce jour, il s'était promis de la venger en changeant de camps et en devenant espion pour Dumbledore. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quiconque, de ne plus rien ressentir pour personne. Seul Albus était au courant de cette partie de son passé. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé depuis, sauf ce soir là, avec moi.  
  
Il me précisa aussi qu'il fut totalement libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort lorsqu'il fut vaincu par Harry, faisant disparaître tous les tatouages des Mangemorts reliés à lui contre leur volonté. C'est ainsi que les Aurors ont pu arrêté les vrais partisans.  
  
Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était si aigri, si froid et si fermé. Mais ce soir là, il s'était enfin ouvert et j'avais connu le vrai Sévérus Rogue, un homme adorable.  
  
Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin lorsque nous avons décidé d'aller nous coucher. Je lui ai timidement demandé s'il acceptait que je dorme avec lui (que « dormir», bande de pervers !....) et il avait accepté. Nous avions donc dormis sereinement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à une heure avancée du matin.  
  
Pour le repas du midi, j'avais réussi à le traîner avec moi afin de manger avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. A peine arrivée dans le monde « civilisé », il avait repris son visage de marbre, en voyant tous les regards sur sa nouvelle coupe, mais je ne m'en suis pas formalisée et j'étais même contente de voir leurs regards admiratifs sur lui.  
  
Dumbledore paraissait enchantée de retrouver Rogue à leur table. Tout se déroula très bien jusqu'à ce que la folle de Trelawnay nous fasse une de « ces » prédictions.  
  
-Je vois votre compagne Narcissa de retour d'ici peu professeur Rogue !avait-elle balancé pendant le repas.  
  
J'ai cru m'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme de terre et mes yeux s'étaient tellement ouverts qu'ils auraient pu tomber dans mon assiette.  
  
Sévérus s'était rembrunit encore plus et lui avait répondu par une remarque cinglante. Les autres professeurs ne semblaient rien avoir remarquer, et Albus quant à lui essaya de changer de sujet en me disant que ma salle de classe avec électricité était prête.  
  
J'essayai d'oublier un instant cette Narcissa Malefoy et me repris aussitôt.  
  
-Ah ! Très bien ! Est-ce que je pourrais y aller cette après-midi ?lui demandais-je.  
  
-Bien sûr Emmy, vous avez accès à n'importe qu'elle endroit de cette école !  
  
-Merci Albus !...Et pour mes appartements ?continuais-je en jetant un rapide regard à Sévérus.  
  
Ce dernier gardait un regard noir mais ne le relevait plus de son assiette.  
  
-Vos appartements seront prêts dès demain. Les techniciens finissent aujourd'hui.  
  
A peine le repas fini, Rogue était reparti. Je lui en voulais de ne pas me l'avoir dit alors je l'ai laissé.  
  
J'ai discuté encore un moment avec les professeurs et j'ai ensuite décidé d'aller me changer et chercher discrètement mes rollers afin de faire un tour dans le château et visiter ma nouvelle classe.  
  
Heureusement, je n'ai pas croisé mon « colocataire » et j'ai donc put filer, disons rouler, incognito.  
  
J'ai passé mon temps à me balader à droite et à gauche, grisée par la liberté que m'offrait mes rollers, passant par chez Hagrid pour le goûter (d'ailleurs ses gâteaux sont véritablement dur !...), avant de rejoindre les appartements de Rogue.  
  
Je voulais prendre une bonne douche et remettre des chaussures avant de descendre pour le souper. Je n'ai pas croisé Sévérus non plus et je suis allée manger avec les autres.  
  
En revenant le soir, toujours pas de Sévérus, sûrement enfermé dans son laboratoire, comme toujours. Tant pis, je décidai d'aller enfiler ma nuisette et de me coucher avec mon livre sur « la vie de Poudlard ».  
  
La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un certain temps, mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver le courage d'éteindre ma bougie pour dormir. Je n'avais pas parlé à Sévérus depuis le repas du midi, et ça commençait sérieusement à m'affecter.  
  
Je me suis donc levée et j'ai été dans le salon.  
  
Il était là, assis dans son fauteuil à contempler le feu de cheminée silencieusement et le regard vide. Il ne m'a pas entendu arrivé, sûrement trop perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Je suis allée m'agenouiller par terre à ses côtés, posant mon menton sur mes bras qui quant à eux, se trouvaient sur ses genoux. Je le regardais un instant en silence, remarquant une nouvelle fois à quel point il était beau avec sa nouvelle coupe et seulement revêtu d'un simple T.Shirt sur son pantalon noir.  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai affaire au même Sévérus adorable qui m'a consolé toute la nuit dernière, ou bien est-ce que c'est l'ancien « Rogue-grincheux » qui se trouvent en face de moi ?lui demandais-je avec une moue enfantine.  
  
Il détourna enfin son visage vers moi et il me sourit.  
  
-Le Sévérus que j'adore, constatais-je contente.  
  
Il passa une main le long de mon dos. Un simple geste tendre qui avait pourtant toute son importance.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu semblé si gêné quand Trelawnay a parlé de Narcissa ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop...en fait si, m'avoua-t-il dans un soupir en se replongeant dans la contemplation de la cheminée. Je ne t'avais pas parlé d'elle...et de notre mariage aux vacances de Noël...c'est vis-à-vis de toi que je me suis senti gêné.  
  
-Fallait pas, lui répondis-je en essayant de cacher le choc de cette révélation. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelqu'un. Et puis ne s'est pas comme si....  
  
-Pas comme si quoi ?...me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec un rictus nerveux. Ce n'est pas comme si nous vivions sous le même toi ? Pas comme si nous avions passé la nuit ensemble ? Pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais embrassé ? Pas comme si je ne te trouvais pas superbe et que tu ne m'attirais pas ? Je te rappelle que c'est exactement ça !...  
  
-Euh...Peut-être...mais il ne s'est rien passé. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait des sentiments...lui murmurais-je en rougissant et sans quitter son regard.  
  
Mais lui le détourna, reposant sa tête silencieusement contre le dossier du fauteuil tout en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Répond-moi oui Sév', pensais-je. Dis-moi qu'il y a quelque chose... »  
  
Mais il ne bougeait plus.  
  
Sa main droite était toujours dans mon dos. Je décidais t'attraper délicatement la deuxième que je commençais à caresser lentement, attendant le moindre signe.  
  
Tout en ouvrant les yeux, il tourna son regard vers moi puis m'attrapa doucement le menton pour venir déposer un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres.  
  
-S'il te plait, Emmy...passe cette dernière nuit avec moi...me demanda-t-il en plongeant un regard profond, doux et triste dans le miens, tout en me caressant la joue.  
  
Pour toute réponse, j'emprisonnais ses lèvres entre les miennes afin d'entamer un long baiser tendre et langoureux. Sans que nos bouches ne se séparent, il descendit du fauteuil pour me rejoindre et m'allongea sur le tapis mœlleux devant la cheminée.  
  
J'étais en train de lui relever lentement son T.Shirt afin de lui enlever, tout en caressant chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais, pendant que sa bouche s'attaquait maintenant à mon cou, me procurant un long frisson. Ses mains s'étaient aventurées le long de ma cuisse, remontant tout le long de mon corps avant d'atteindre la bretelle de ma nuisette qu'il commença à faire descendre. Sa bouche suivait progressivement le chemin de cette bretelle, atteignant une partie à présent visible de ma poitrine.  
  
Je basculais doucement la situation afin de pouvoir m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Pendant que je sentais son membre impressionnement tendu d'excitation sous mon bassin, je me redressais afin de fixer son regard onyx pendant que je faisais tomber ma nuisette autour de ma taille avant de la relever et l'ôter complètement.  
  
-Tu es magnifique...me murmura-t-il le regard pétillant tout en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.  
  
Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos tout en me faisant basculer contre lui afin de pouvoir de nouveau goûter aux délices des baisers.  
  
Ma bouche quitta la sienne, commençant sa lente exploration, s'aventurant tout d'abord dans le creux de son cou pendant que les pointes tendues de ma poitrine lui caressaient le torse, lui faisant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Ma langue prit le relais, continuant sa lente progression vers cette étendue de plaisir qui se trouvait encore trop bas.  
  
Mais je voulais connaître chaque partie de son corps si chaud et musclé, je lui caressais son ventre plat, pendant que je mordillais délicatement ses deux boutons de chairs roses, je l'embrassais sur chaque partie de son corps se trouvant à ma portée, m'attardant sur plusieurs cicatrices qu'il avait, comme pour les guérir à tout jamais.  
  
J'entendais son souffle devenir de plus en plus rapide et irrégulier. J'adorais l'entendre frémir sous mes mains et ma bouche.  
  
Je continuais mes caresses tortueuses, aimant l'entendre gémir de plaisir et d'impatience, faisant descendre ma bouche toujours plus bas, passant la pointe de ma langue tendue autour de son nombril avant de continuer son chemin.  
  
Mes mains avaient déjà enlevé la ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon que je pus donc faire glisser le long de ses jambes afin d'enlever les dernières barrières de vêtements qui me séparait de lui, mes mains et ma bouche pouvant enfin accéder à cet endroit si réceptif.  
  
Je passais d'abord ma langue délicatement aux alentours de la zone sensible mais je sentis que Sévérus ne tenait vraiment plus lorsqu'il passa une main dans mes cheveux en se retenant de pousser ma bouche vers sa virilité.  
  
Je ne le fis pas languir plus longtemps et l'engloutissait doucement, le faisant gémir et se cambrer de plus bel.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes à l'explorer de ma langue et de ma bouche, ne tenant plus, il préféra me remonter à lui afin de s'occuper de mon corps à son tour.  
  
Il m'allongea à nouveau dessous lui, m'embrassant encore plus passionnément que les fois précédentes, descendant sa bouche et sa langue sur chaque partie de mon corps, s'attardant sur le bout de mes seins. Il me caressait et m'embrassait, descendant lui aussi progressivement vers mon intimité, me faisant pousser à mon tour des gémissements de plaisir.  
  
Il m'a tout d'abord exploré de ses mains expertes et délicates avant d'enlever mon unique sous-vêtement restant et de baisser complètement sa bouche.  
  
-Hmmmmm...Sév....  
  
J'haletais complètement sous sa langue infernale qui ne s'arrêta pas avant de me procurer un premier puissant orgasme.  
  
Il revint ensuite m'embrasser tendrement pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Je pus de nouveau le caresser à ma guise, profitant pleinement de son corps ferme et chaud.  
  
Nos respirations recommencèrent à s'accélérer très vite.  
  
J'entrouvris de nouveau mes jambes afin d'accueillir mon amant. Il me pénétra délicatement mais profondément d'un simple coup de bassin tout en me rembrassant fougueusement et en entamant un délicieux va-et- vient.  
  
Le plaisir me montait avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à lors. Je perdais tout sens de la réalité, la tête me tournant comme dans un caléidoscope de couleur, mon corps ne faisant plus qu'un avec le sien.  
  
-Hmmm...c'est bon ...  
  
-Je ne tiens plus...me susurra-t-il tout en accélérant le rythme de ses coup de reins, en s'emparant fougueusement de mon cou tout en bloquant mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête.  
  
-Moi ...non plus...encore plus fort...oui....  
  
-Hmmmmmmm !!!!!!!....  
  
-Sévérus !!!!......  
  
Nous avons eu un orgasme foudroyant au même instant, comme si notre amour explosait enfin l'un envers l'autre.  
  
Nous nous sommes embrassé encore tendrement quelques minutes le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions, alternant les simples baisers, les caresses du bout du nez et les regards pleins d'étoiles.  
  
-Sév', çais-je en me noyant dans ses yeux sans pouvoir finir ma phrase.  
  
-Chut...me susurra-t-il en caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Ne dit rien.... nous ne devons pas se le dire. Il ne doit pas y avoir de sentiments entre nous....me dit-il tristement en m'embrassant.  
  
J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire « Je t'aime » et l'entendre me le dire....  
  
A suivre........  
  
(il reste 4 chapitres d'avance, si vous les voulez, faites moi signe !.....) 


	7. Retour des derniers vacanciers et vacanc...

Merci à DarkLizard, Cookie555, Lysbeth Beriawen et Naera Ishikawa : la suite de cette histoire peut arriver très rapidement vu qu'il y a déjà 10 chapitres d'écrit (d'ailleurs le 10ème est mon préféré). Reste juste à savoir si ça intéresse les lecteurs, car j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir et pour me défouler, alors si je vois que ça n'intéresse pas, je garde tout pour moi !...  
  
Diane13 : si tu n'avais pas lu que certains passages de cette histoire, tu te serais aperçut qu'il ne s'agit pas de « Mione »...  
  
7/ Retour des derniers vacanciers et....vacancière...  
  
Nous nous sommes enlacé et embrassé encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me porte dans sa chambre où nous avons fait l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps épuisés laissent place à un doux sommeil l'un contre l'autre.  
  
C'est le son du bec d'un corbeau frappant au carreau qui nous réveilla. Nous avons ouvert les yeux lentement, nos regards se croisant instantanément dans un sourire à la fois de bien-être mais aussi de tristesse.  
  
Nous savions tous les deux que ce serait la dernière fois que nous nous réveillerions blottie l'un contre l'autre. Le message que le corbeau apportait nous le confirma bel et bien.  
  
Tout en me gardant serré contre lui, Sévérus avait attrapé sa baguette (magique bien sûr bande de pervers !...) afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'un Alohomora. Un corbeau noir à la queue blanche (Ndla : sûrement de la race des Sévérus Rogue !....) entra et apporta un parchemin à son destinataire.  
  
Pendant qu'il le lisait, j'en profitais pour lui embrasser et caresser le torse, profitant de ces dernières minutes où je pouvais encore savourer son corps chaud.  
  
Son visage s'était assombri en lisant la lettre. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il me remonta à lui et tout en se blottissant contre ma poitrine, il m'annonça dans un soupir:  
  
-Narcissa arrive ce midi....  
  
Je n'ai pas répondu. Je suis restée immobile, ne pouvant prononcer un mot, essayant d'enlever cette satané boule qui venait envahir le fond de ma gorge.  
  
-Il faut...il faut que j'enlève toutes mes affaires d'ici... mes appartements sont prêts, lui bafouillais-je au bout d'un moment sans oser le regarder.  
  
Il releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. C'est à ce moment que cette saloperie de boule coincée dans le fond de ma gorge demanda à sortir en me faisant pleurer.  
  
-Pleures pas ma douce...je t'en supplie, me dit-il en me serrant fortement contre lui.  
  
Mais j'entendais sa respiration se saccader à lui aussi. Je me calmais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. J'ai décollé son visage de mon cou et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
-Fais-moi encore l'amour Sévérus...une dernière fois, lui demandais-je en glissant mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses douces et galbées.  
  
Et pour la dernière fois, il me fit rejoindre les sommets de tous les plaisirs, une étreinte dans laquelle nous nous sommes tout donnés, jusqu'aux moindres recoins de nos âmes.  
  
La dernière fois.  
  
############################################################################ ######  
  
J'ai été prendre une douche et j'ai ensuite commencé à regrouper tristement mes affaires pendant que mon amant d'une nuit se préparait à son tour. Lorsque nous nous sommes rejoint en silence dans le salon, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.  
  
C'était Dumbledore qui venait me chercher pour me faire découvrir mes appartements et annoncer à Sévérus qu'il avait de la « visite ».  
  
Je n'osais plus le regarder de peur de voir encore des larmes s'effondrer sur mes joues. Albus fit léviter une grande partie de mes affaires et me dit :  
  
-Je vous emmène déjà ceci, je me fais vieux, je préfère ne pas en prendre trop d'un coup, nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil en nous laissant tous les deux.  
  
Le salon se faisait étrangement silencieux, un silence pesant. Je m'approchais timidement vers Sévérus.  
  
-Bon bah...merci...de m'avoir hébergé, je....  
  
Mais mon regard se fixa dans le sien et je ne pus continuer. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Une étreinte qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il me faisait depuis la veille. Une étreinte timide, une étreinte qui m'était déjà des distances entre nous.  
  
Je ne voulais pas pleurer, il n'en était pas question, et je réussissais à me maîtriser presque à la perfection.  
  
-Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous revoir, lui dis-je avec un faux sourire. Après tout, nous sommes collègue et nous allons nous voir tous les jours !...  
  
-Oui...tu as raison, me répondit-il avec lui aussi un sourire forcé.  
  
Il s'écarta de moi, alla chercher quelque chose sur la table et revint vers moi en me tendant une fiole.  
  
-Prends-en le soir avant de t'endormir, cette potion est la même que les autres mais plus concentrée, alors une seule gorgée suffira, me dit-il sans me regarder.  
  
-Merci, lui répondis-je en la prenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient cette potion ?...  
  
Cette fois-ci il sourit franchement, amusé par ma question.  
  
-De la bave de bulldog, des testicules de taureau, du jus de limaces et des viscères de requin ! me répondit-il en reprenant un regard sérieux.  
  
-QUOI ??!! m'écriais-je.  
  
Il me regarda et je compris qu'il se foutait de moi à la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant !!s'esclaffa-t-il. Ce sont seulement des plantes apaisantes !  
  
-Et tu trouves ça malin !!m'écriais en éclatant de rire à mon tour tout en lui décochant un coup de poing gentil dans le buste.  
  
C'est ce moment que Dumbledore choisit pour revenir. Sévérus lui ouvrit la porte et nous nous sommes quitté dans une atmosphère un peu plus détendue afin que je puisse prendre possession de mon nouveau chez-moi.  
  
Albus ne me posa aucune question sur mon séjour chez Rogue. Il m'emmena dans mes appartements et y déposa le restant de mes affaires dans le salon avant de me faire visiter les lieux.  
  
Après une bonne heure de visite et de discussion, il me laissa.  
  
Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui demandais de m'excuser auprès de tout le monde car je préférais ne pas aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger le midi. Je prétextais vouloir m'installer tranquillement et profiter pour la première fois de ma salle à manger (dont la table avait subis le même sortilège que celle de Sèv').  
  
Mais en fait, je savais que je ne pourrais rien avaler et je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne voulais pas faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que c'était complètement faux.  
  
Je suis donc restée seule, chez moi, à prendre mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, en essayant le plus possible de ne pas penser à ces derniers évènements.  
  
En milieu d'après-midi, je me décidais enfin à sortir. J'avais enfilé un pantacourt en jeans, un débardeur et mes fameux rollers afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil d'Août.  
  
J'ai visité différentes salles, tout en m'attardant dans celle de musique où j'eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir un piano. J'avais commencé à m'installer mais mes doigts ne jouaient que des airs tristes donc je ne me suis pas attardée.  
  
J'étais donc retournée dans les longs couloirs, jusqu'à m'arrêter au bord d'une balustrade donnant sur le lac et le grand jardin de Poudlard.  
  
Mes yeux se sont posés sur un couple. Une très belle femme blonde et un bel homme tout en noir. Ils étaient tous deux assis aux bords du lac, Narcissa riant dans les bras de Sévérus... Cette boule douloureuse était réapparue au moment où j'entendis Albus me parler derrière moi.  
  
-Ils sont heureux ensemble, me dit-il de sa voix mystérieuse. Toi aussi tu as le droit de l'être, alors ne ferme pas ton cœur et laisse l'amour venir.  
  
-......  
  
Je voulais lui dire que ça allait bien, que mon cœur ne se fermait pas, que j'étais heureuse. Mais à quoi bon, il est connu que Dumbledore sait tout.  
  
-Tu sais Emmy, l'amour peut très bien te tomber dessus au détour d'un couloir !me dit-il dans son sourire si célèbre en s'éloignant.  
  
Je restais encore quelques secondes à contempler tristement ce couple installé plus bas, puis je partis, roulant dans ce long couloir sans faire attention au fait que je roulais un peu trop vite.  
  
Au bout du couloir se trouvaient six marches avant qu'il ne tourne sur un autre. J'avais l'habitude de les sauter dans ma course, ce que je fis sans réfléchir.  
  
Arrivée aux bas des marches après un grand bond, je m'aperçus au dernier moment que trois personnes arrivaient dans ma direction. Je fis un grand dérapage que j'essayais de contrôler au mieux, mais beaucoup trop tard, me faisant atterrir brutalement dans des bras qui me retinrent fermement.  
  
-Je suis désolée !...m'exclamais-je en relevant le visage vers...Olivier Dubois.  
  
La phrase que Dumbledore m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt me revint d'un coup en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
  
-Excuse-moi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal, lui dis-je un peu confuse.  
  
Non, en fait, j'étais rouge de honte.  
  
-Non pas du tout, me répondit-il amusé. Superbe saut et plutôt pas mal ton dérapage !  
  
-Qui es-tu ? me demanda une voix froide à côté de nous.  
  
Je me retournais donc en m'écartant de mon « sauveur » et reconnu immédiatement Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. C'était le jeune Serpentard qui m'avait posé la question.  
  
Je les regardais rapidement tous les trois. Les années et les évènements passés avaient fait d'eux de véritables jeunes hommes bien bâtis et vraiment très charmants !... Je me suis regardée rapidement des pieds à la poitrine avant de lui répondre.  
  
-Disons que j'aurai préféré vous rencontrer dans une autre tenue !...Je crois que je ne vais pas paraître très crédible en vous disant que je suis professeur !...  
  
Harry me regardait avec des yeux ronds, Drago restait toujours aussi impassible alors que Olivier riait gentiment.  
  
-Et bien, enchanté de te rencontrer !me répondit -il en me tendant une main. Olivier Dubois, professeur de vol et de Quidditch, et voici Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !  
  
-Et moi, Emmy Rogelane, professeur de vie moldue pour les 7ème année, lui répondis-je en me retenant bien de lui dire que je savais très bien qui ils étaient.  
  
-Génial !...me répondit Drago ironiquement. Le vieux fou nous rajoute des cours stupides et inutiles alors que nous avons des examens importants à la fin de l'année !  
  
-Et bien Drago Malefoy, lui répondis-je aimablement en roulant face à lui. Saches que mes cours te serviront pour tes examens. Seuls les points positifs obtenus compteront et je ferai en sorte que mes cours te plaisent afin que tu n'aies plus de préjuger vis-à-vis des Moldus.  
  
-Et depuis quand un professeur tutoie ses élèves ?!me répondit-il sèchement.  
  
-Depuis que tu as un professeur à peine plus âgé que toi, continuais-je sans me démonter et en devenant plus sèche à mon tour. De plus, ce n'est pas un manque de respect. Une personne qui vouvoie peut montrer beaucoup plus d'irrespect qu'une personne qui tutoie.  
  
Il ne trouva rien à répondre mais son regard brûlait d'un feu glacé.  
  
-Les cours ne sont même pas commencés que tu t'es déjà fait mal voir !lui dit Harry amusé.  
  
- La fermes Griffy !! lui répondit-il méchamment au moment où j'entendais la voix de Rogue s'approcher.  
  
-Sur ce, comme vous avez pu le constater avant mon atterrissage, je suis pressée, leur dis-je en reprenant ma route. Alors à bientôt !!  
  
Je suis donc repartie comme une flèche afin d'éviter les nouveaux arrivants. Je me suis rendue directement dans mes appartements afin de prendre une douche et me changer, dans l'intention de souper avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.  
  
J'eu une surprise en rentrant. Je vis un petit paquet accompagné d'une lettre sur ma table de salle. Je l'attrapais donc et allais m'installer dans mon canapé en me demandant qui avait bien pu entrer me le déposer. J'ouvrais le parchemin et commençais à le lire :  
  
« Emmy,  
  
Je ne savais pas qu'elle était vraiment la date de ton anniversaire. Sachant que tu débutes dans ta nouvelle vie, je me suis dis que cette date serait celle de ta venue parmi nous, le 17 Août. Voici donc un petit cadeau en retard mais qui je pense te sera très utile.  
  
N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit un jour : je ne suis pas un menteur. Je ne t'ai pas menti pendant cette nuit passée auprès de toi.  
  
Seulement il faut que tu saches que je vais me marier avec une femme que j'aime sincèrement.  
  
J'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà.  
  
Je suis sûr que tu seras heureuse à ton tour alors ne craque jamais. Garde confiance en la vie même si jusqu'à présent elle n'a jamais été généreuse avec toi.  
  
Signé :  
  
L'homme adorable au caractère de chien »  
  
Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. J'ouvris donc le paquet le cœur serré et y découvrit une superbe montre en or fin. Un véritable bijou moldu qui, il faut l'avouer me faisait défaut depuis mon arrivée.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas être plus touchée par un cadeau. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais été à ce point. Je suis restée un long moment à pleurer, à lire et relire la lettre, jusqu'à m'endormir sur le canapé.  
  
C'est quelqu'un frappant à la porte qui me réveilla. Mon réflexe fut de regarder ma montre, il était 18h45.  
  
-Une minute !m'écriais-je en enlevant mes rollers que j'avais toujours et en essayant de me recoiffer au mieux.  
  
Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la porte que j'ouvris pour découvrir Olivier.  
  
-Je me suis dit que si je ne venais pas te chercher, tu allais encore passé un repas toute seule dans ta chambre ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Je me suis retrouvée au dépourvu, ne m'attendant absolument pas à le voir, ni lui, ni personne d'ailleurs.  
  
-Euh...vas-y entre un instant si tu veux !... lui dis-je gêné en le laissant passé. En fait, j'allais descendre mais je me suis endormie dans le canapé et du coup, je ne suis pas prête.  
  
-Tu as encore le temps pour te préparer, t'inquiètes pas, continua-t-il en s'approchant de mon poste CD.  
  
-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, fais comme chez toi !...lui dis-je en allant dans la salle de bain.  
  
Je pris une douche rapide, enfilais une robe, un peu de maquillage, et le tour était joué.  
  
-Au fait, qui t'as dit où se trouvait mes appartements et que je n'étais pas descendue déjeuner avec les autres de la journée ?lui demandais-je en m'installant sur un fauteuil pour enfiler mes chaussures.  
  
-Dumbledore, me répondit-il avec un air malicieux. Et pour les repas, j'ai seulement constaté vu que je suis arrivé très tôt ce matin.  
  
-Ah !...bredouillais-je un peu gêné. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose sur moi ?...  
  
-Oh non ! Il m'a fait un simple sourire mystère en me faisant comprendre de me débrouiller, ce que je vais faire sans hésitation afin de découvrir tous les secrets de notre belle Emmy Rogelane! me répondit-il dans un grand sourire charmeur en s'approchant de moi.  
  
Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, mais heureusement, il s'arrêta à bonne distance juste assez pour me tendre une main et m'aider à me relever.  
  
-On y va ?me demanda-t-il en gentleman. 


	8. Débuts difficiles

**Chapitre 8 : Débuts difficiles  
**  
Nous sommes donc descendus tous les deux dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Ma plus grande crainte était de voir Sévérus et Narcissa, mais heureusement, le repas venait de commencer et ils n'étaient pas là. Connaissant la ponctualité de Rogue, je me doutais qu'ils n'apparaîtraient pas.  
  
_« Sûrement en train de passer une soirée en amoureux devant la cheminée, pestais-je intérieurement tout en prenant place entre Hagrid et Lupin »  
_  
Olivier alla s'asseoir en face de moi, entre Sirius et Dumbledore. Ce dernier me présenta aux deux professeurs nouvellement arrivés qui m'accueillirent chaleureusement.  
  
La conversation de ce début de repas me fut réservée. Ils me posèrent tous des questions sur moi mais cela se passa relativement bien. Dumbledore m'avait préparé et nous avions convenu tous les deux que je devais m'en tenir au fait que je venais du monde moldu, point. C'est donc ce que je fis.  
  
J'ai bloqué un instant face à une question de Rémus qui me demanda dans quelle école de sorcellerie j'avais été. J'ai donc avoué que je ne détenais aucun pouvoir magique, que j'étais une simple moldue comme les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en fut gênée vis-à-vis d'Olivier. Cependant, il avait l'air de bien le prendre.  
  
_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire après tout ?.....pensais-je »  
_  
La réaction de Sirius par contre, m'a surprise tout en éveillant une peur que je n'avais pas jusqu'à lors.  
  
-Vous savez sûrement ce que vous faites Albus, lui dit-il. Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est dangereux de la livrer à la merci d'adolescents tous plus où moins inconscients, immatures, avec des hormones en furies et potentiellement dangereux ?....  
  
Gloupsss.... Je déglutissais avec peine tout en sentant un nœud se serrer dans le fin fond de mon estomac.  
  
-En effet Sirius, je sais ce que je fais. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que cela ne sorte pas de cette table. Aucun élève n'a besoin d'en être informé. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien et je ne me fais aucun soucis, acheva-t-il confiant.  
  
Olivier se rendit compte de mon malaise.  
  
-De toute façon, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te protéger, me confia-t- il tendrement.  
  
Je lui répondis par un sourire gêné mais je me repris aussitôt.  
  
-Je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude de toute façon, lui mentis-je.  
  
En fait, le surnaturel, la magie, les fantômes, les tableaux qui parlent, les différentes créatures tout droit sortit d'un conte, ne m'inspiraient pas confiance et me semblaient franchement inquiétant.  
  
Le restant du repas se passa très bien, dans la bonne humeur des souvenirs farfelus des différents professeurs envers les élèves qui feraient leur retour dès le lendemain soir. A la fin du repas, la conversation eut du mal à s'éteindre pendant encore une bonne heure.  
  
Au fur et à mesure, mon esprit s'évadait et je ne les écoutais plus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser jalousement que Sévérus était sûrement en train de faire l'amour tendrement à Narcissa, allongé sur le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée, comme nous l'avions fait la veille. Mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Olivier s'était levé sans que je ne m'en rende compte et il se tenait derrière moi.  
  
-Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour ? me demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et un signe de tête discret vers le restant des convives.  
  
-Oui, avec plaisir, répondis-je à mon sauveur.  
  
Nous sommes donc partie après un bonsoir à tout le monde.  
  
-Je pense que tu as déjà dû parcourir des kilomètres pour visiter tout Poudlard, mais je suis sûr qu'il reste un endroit que tu n'as pas découvert, me dit-il d'un air malicieux alors que nous sortions de la Grande Salle. Tu es d'accord pour que je te le montre ?  
  
Il était si gentil et son regard si doux que cela me troubla. Je sentis une grande chaleur m'envahir et le rouge me monter aux joues. Bon sang, je le connais à peine, il ne faut pas que je m'attache... Je ne réussis pas à aligner deux mots lorsqu'il me tendit sa main.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! me dit-il en rigolant et en abandonnant de vouloir me prendre par la main. Ce n'est pas un piège, je te dirais pourquoi je veux te le faire voir quand nous y serons !  
  
Je l'ai donc suivi dans ces longs couloirs, nous faisant emprunter plusieurs escaliers et monter toujours plus haut dans le château.  
  
Il s'arrêta finalement devant un tableau représentant une tour face à un couché de soleil. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de mot de passe. Il tira sur le côté droit du tableau qui s'ouvrit sur un vieil escalier de pierre assez étroit. Je sentis un léger vent frais parcourir chaque partie de ma peau non recouvert par ma robe. Olivier s'engagea dans l'escalier et je le suivis, non sans inquiétude.  
  
Arrivée en haut, la beauté de la vue m'enleva toutes appréhensions. Nous nous trouvions en haut d'une tour, sur une mini terrasse entourée de murets de un mètre de hauteur, qui donnaient vue sur une immense étendue de paysage, des kilomètres de verdures, de forêt, et au loin, un couché de soleil sur une colline.  
  
Je me rapprochais du bord, bouche bée face à un tel spectacle, face à ce silence et à ce calme si apaisant.  
  
-J'ai découvert cet endroit quand j'étais encore élève ici, le jour où j'ai perdu mes parents à cause de Voldemort... J'avais pris mon balai, je voulais voler, m'envoler le plus haut possible pour m'échapper...J'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard et depuis j'aime bien venir ici...C'est magnifique n'est- ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, magnifique et ... apaisant, lui murmurais-je en quittant aussitôt mon regard du sien.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent, mais assez pour avoir remarqué que tu as une lueur triste aux fonds des yeux, je l'ai encore plus remarqué ce soir à table...je me suis dis que cet endroit te ferait du bien...  
  
Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit d'accepter de le suivre !!.... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je suis devenue rouge de honte et de colère.  
  
-Je vais très bien et je ne suis pas triste !lui répondis-je froidement. Par contre, je suis fatiguée, alors excuse-moi, mais je préfère aller me coucher !  
  
Je le laissais donc en plan sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ma réaction brutale. Je m'en fichais. Je préférais qu'il se vexe et qu'il m'ignore au lieu qu'il cherche à en savoir plus sur moi, à vouloir me connaître et sympathiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui....  
  
Je me suis précipitée dans mes appartements en courant dans les couloirs (sans me perdre...) et une fois arrivée, je me suis effondrée sur mon lit en pleurant. Et pendant un long moment j'ai pleuré. Pleuré pour ma réaction envers Olivier. Pleuré pour Sévérus. Pleuré pour la mort que j'aurai dû avoir. Pleuré parce que je vivais encore. Pleuré parce que j'étais trop faible et trop lâche pour tout arrêter...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Je voyais deux hommes s'approcher d'une couverture or et argent. Sévérus, qui avait un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres ainsi que Olivier avec son regard tendre. Je les voyais tendre chacun un bras vers ce corps étendu. Je leur criais de ne pas soulever cette couverture, mais ils s'approchaient toujours. Puis ils la soulevèrent, faisant apparaître mon visage, mes yeux cherchant à s'ouvrir comme après un long sommeil. Je les entendis d'une même voix me dire : « Viens, ouvre-toi à la vie »  
  
Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je pleurais, je leur criais de me laisser, mais je sentais leurs bras m'attraper et je me réveillais de nouveau en hurlant, en sueur et en pleurs, dans ma chambre si calme et vide de Poudlard...  
  
J'ai mis du temps avant de me remettre un minimum de mon cauchemar afin d'agripper la fiole que Sévérus m'avait confié et que j'avais déposé sur ma table de chevet. J'en ai avalé une gorgée et je me suis rallongée le temps que ça passe.  
  
Je ne sais pas si je me suis rendormie mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, apaisée par la potion, je remarquais que j'avais toujours les vêtements de la veille. J'ai regardé ma montre, la montre de Sévérus. Il était 6h15 du matin. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Je me suis habillée et étant sûr de ne croiser personne, je suis allée prendre l'air.  
  
Je me suis baladée pendant une bonne demi heure et mes pas m'ont finalement conduit dans la salle de musique où je me suis installée au piano. Je jouais tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête jusqu'à avoir mal aux doigts et je me suis donc arrêtée, complètement vidé mais étrangement calme. La musique m'a toujours fait cet effet là.  
  
C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des applaudissements. Je me suis retournée brusquement sous la surprise, remarquant que cela provenait de Drago, installé sur un meuble bas aux côtés de Harry.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que les moldus pouvaient avoir du talent, constata le Serpentard de son air hautain.  
  
-Venant de toi, je prend ça comme un compliment, lui répondis-je en me levant. Contente que ça t'ait plus.  
  
-C'était vraiment très beau, me murmura Harry qui avait l'air ému. ( !...)  
  
-Merci...lui répondis-je assez timidement. En fait, je trouve cette situation terriblement embarrassante...je ne savais pas que quelqu'un m'écoutait...Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes l ?....  
  
-Au moins dix bonnes minutes, me répondit le blondinet tout en descendant tous les deux de leur perchoir.  
  
-On allait prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde, vous faites la route avec nous ?me demanda Harry devant mon embarras.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr !...  
  
Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés devant l'unique grande table qui occupait la Grande Salle pendant les vacances.  
  
Sévérus et Narcissa étaient toujours absents, mais il y avait Harry et Drago en plus cette fois-ci. Ca me faisait vraiment bizarre de me retrouver avec mes deux anciens personnages favoris de livres, deux jeunes hommes maintenant réels qui ont traversés nombres d'histoires, nombres de fanfics et nombre de fantasmes.  
  
Olivier arriva cinq minutes après nous, son joyeux « bonjour » me faisant sortir de ma rêverie. Il me parlait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Apparemment, je ne l'avais pas vexé et j'en concluais donc qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Tant mieux...  
  
Je déjeunais à côté d'Olivier, Drago et Harry se trouvant en face de nous. Pendant le petit déjeuner, Olivier nous proposa de passer la journée à Pré- au-Lard afin de profiter de ce dernier jour de vacances, avant que la rentrée ne commence le soir même.  
  
J'avais refusé gentiment, prétextant que j'avais encore beaucoup à faire et que de toute façon, je n'avais pas encore d'argent sorcier.  
  
Dumbledore-j'ai-les-oreilles-partout s'était empressé de dire que nous avions tous les deux finis nos préparatifs et qu'il m'avait donné également de l'argent sorcier le semaine dernière. Je me suis retrouvée coincée, sans excuse valable et j'ai accepté de les accompagner.  
  
Je me suis donc rendue dans mes appartements afin d'aller chercher ce fameux argent, et s'en en être étonné, je découvris tout un tas de pièce dans le porte-monnaie.  
  
Lorsque je suis ressortie de chez moi, je découvrais Harry et Olivier en train de chahuter, disons plutôt « faire la bagarre » comme des gamins, pendant que Drago restait adosser le long d'un mur, toujours aussi impassible. Lorsqu'ils me virent fermer la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent en essayant de reprendre leur sérieux.  
  
-De vrais gamins...soupira le Serpentard. Vous venez ?me demanda-t-il en prenant la route s'en même me jeter un regard.  
  
Je l'ai donc suivi, accompagné des deux autres gai luron, et j'en profitais pour demander à mes deux futurs élèves d'arrêter de me vouvoyer. Mais ils refusèrent, Harry ne voulant pas faire de gaffes plus tard en cours, Drago, bah...parce que c'est Drago et moi, non seulement un professeur, mais en plus qui faisait des cours de Moldus. En gros, chacun à sa place.  
  
Je ne l'ai pas mal prit et ils me mirent très vite à l'aise, me sentant complètement détendue en arrivant au village. Ils m'ont fait visiter la plupart des boutiques dans lesquelles je me trouvais sans cesse émerveillée par les objets insolites ou la magie que j'y découvrais.  
  
Le repas du midi arrivait. Harry et Drago devaient retourner chez Sirius pour manger et Olivier me proposa assez timidement de m'emmener dans un restaurant. Je me suis doutée qu'il avait peur de se faire « bouler » une deuxième fois, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai accepté en évitant de montrer trop d'enthousiasme.  
  
Nous nous sommes donc rendus dans un petit restaurant très charmant et le repas se déroula à merveille. Il pensait que je ne connaissais rien du monde sorcier (ce qui se révéla exacte au fur et à mesure de la conversation) et il me conta toute la beauté de la magie ainsi que des anecdotes sur les sorciers. Pas une seule fois je ne me sentis mal à l'aise avec lui, bien au contraire. Je le trouvais adorable, gentil, drôle, il ne se prenait pas la tête et en plus, vraiment très mignon !  
  
C'est arrivé au dessert que tout se compliqua. Je riais à l'une de ses histoires lorsque la serveuse s'approcha de notre table afin de nous demander si nous désirions des cafés.  
  
Lorsque je détournais mon regard sur elle afin de lui répondre, c'est Eux que je vis entrer dans le restaurant. Sévérus et Narcissa. Ils étaient en train de s'installer à une table près de nous lorsqu'elle lui demanda :  
  
-T'es vraiment à croquer avec ta nouvelle coupe, c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait ?  
  
Sévérus allait lui répondre lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.  
  
-C'est par amour que je l'ai fait...lui répondit-il en me fuyant immédiatement du regard.  
  
_« Non, pas ça...tu n'as pas le droit...pas maintenant...., pensais-je les mains tremblantes »  
_  
-Non merci, pas de café. Nous prendrons l'addition, entendis-je à peine Olivier répondre à la serveuse.  
  
Je n'osais plus croiser son regard, le mien restant fixé sur la table, essayant de me reprendre au mieux afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.  
  
-Tu viens ?me demanda-t-il doucement une fois la note payée.  
  
Je remarquais à peine qu'il m'avait tendu sa main et que je l'avais prise. Je le suivais en silence et il m'emmena sur une colline à l'écart du village. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot lui non plus, évitant bien de me poser des questions ou d'entamer un sujet fâcheux. Nous nous sommes assis tous les deux dessous un arbre et nous sommes resté ainsi cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire, me permettant de me reprendre.  
  
-Excuse-moi pour hier soir, lui murmurais-je confuse pour briser le silence (et vraiment pour m'excuser aussi !...)  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, me répondit-il gentiment tout en jouant nerveusement avec des brins d'herbe. Je n'ai pas vraiment été diplomate pour annoncer le sujet, c'est de ma faute.  
  
Je me suis retournée vers lui, choquée qu'il pense être fautif.  
  
-Non ! Je...bafouillais-je.  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier ! me répondit-il souriant et avec quelques rougeurs. Je comprends qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour que tu me parles ouvertement. J'espère juste qu'avec le temps tu me feras confiance, finit-il de dire en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.  
  
Je fis comme lui en m'allongeant à ses côtés afin de pouvoir contempler les nuages en cachant mon trouble.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?lui demandais-je hésitante.  
  
Il se redressa calmement sur un coude face à moi et plongea son regard dans le mien, à quelques centimètres au dessus de mon visage.  
  
-Parce que j'espère qu'un jour, tu m'ouvriras ton cœur et que tu me feras une place dans ta vie.  
  
Je me retrouvais sans voix face à son regard si doux et sincère, ainsi qu'à la rougeur qui s'était accentué sur ses joues, faisant briller ses superbes yeux bruns.  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire que je ne voulais plus m'attacher, que je ne voulais plus ouvrir mon cœur, qu'il n'y avait de place pour personne dans ma vie, car je ne vivais pas vraiment. Mais je n'arrivais plus à parler, mes yeux se fixant dans les siens puis s'attardant sur ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement et avec lenteur vers moi. J'étais figée entre ma raison et mon envie.  
  
Je n'ai pu empêcher ses lèvres si douces et chaudes de se poser tendrement sur les miennes, une sensation électrisante me parcourant le corps, mon cœur s'accélérant à une vitesse folle. Et j'ai savouré...  
  
J'ai répondu à son baiser, entrouvrant mes lèvres afin que nos langues puissent se caresser lentement et sensuellement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers que j'avais reçu dans ma misérable vie, rien à voir non plus avec ceux de Sévérus...  
  
_« SEVERUS !!....pensais-je en reprenant conscience et en rompant brusquement le baiser. »_  
  
Trop brusquement. Je vis l'incompréhension sur son visage et j'essayais lamentablement de m'excuser. Mais son regard s'assombrit d'un seul coup.  
  
-Quand tu arrêteras de penser à lui, tu me feras signe !!...me dit-il froidement en se rasseyant.  
  
-De qui parles-tu ?!...l'interrogeais-je hésitante en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
  
-D'un homme sur le point de se marier et qui joue le salopard avec une jeunette de 25 ans !!!....  
  
-Comment oses-tu !!!m'écriais-je en me levant indigner et rouge de colère.  
  
Il ne chercha pas à me répondre, son regard noir fixé dans l'herbe. Je suis partie aussitôt, courant me réfugier au château.  
  
**_A suivre....._**


	9. Pensées Troublantes

LilaFlaw : toutes tes questions auront une réponse d'ici la fin de cette histoire (qui comportent 12 chapitres prêts, emballés, enregistrés)

DarkLizard : une de mes fidèles revieweuses! (continue, j'adore ça...) réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre

Pour tous mes reviewers : MERCI et voici la suite!

****

**9/ Pensées troublantes pour cette rentrée**  
  
Je me suis donc précipitée au château en repensant aux paroles d'Olivier et à celles de Sévérus. C'était si contradictoire. Je voulais espérer que tout n'était pas fini avec le professeur de potion, sa phrase et son regard me le faisait penser. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il l'avait fait par amour, c'est moi qu'il regardait...

Mais Olivier, ce baiser, et ensuite ce dur retour à la réalité. Il avait apparemment compris une bonne partie de la vérité à cause de mon trouble dans le restaurant et il avait sûrement entendu Sévérus lui aussi, mais avait-il été honnête ou voulait-il seulement être blessant en me disant cela ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne savais même plus ce que je ressentais. La sensation du baiser ne m'avait toujours pas quitté, j'avais tant apprécié, mais....  
  
_« Et merde !!...J'en ai marre, ils me font tous chier !!!! pensais-je rageusement en entrant dans le grand hall de Poudlard. »  
_  
C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore m'interpella.  
  
-Emmy ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi immédiatement, me dit-il assez précipitamment en commençant à se diriger vers son bureau.  
  
Je le suivais donc sans vraiment en avoir le cœur, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés j'avais réussi à retrouver mes esprits.  
  
-J'ai un soucis de dernières minutes, m'annonça-t-il lorsque nous prenions place. Le professeur de Vie Moldue vient de me lâcher et je vais donc devoir modifier votre emploi du temps. Actuellement, vous ne deviez faire cours qu'aux 7ème années, dorénavant je n'ai d'autres choix que de vous confier les cours de la 3ème à la 6ème année en plus. Nous n'avons plus que deux heures pour planifier votre nouvel emploi du temps et vos cours.  
  
-Albus, je....bégayais-je en commençant à m'affoler. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir du travail en plus qui me gêne, c'est que....je n'ai jamais été professeur et je doute...  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Emmy, me rassura-t-il aussitôt avec un sourire. Vous y arriverez parfaitement et sûrement mieux que l'ancien professeur croyez- moi ! Vous au moins, vous connaissez les sujets sur le bout des doigts !  
  
Nous sommes donc restés tous les deux à prévoir l'emploi du temps ainsi qu'à voir le sommaire des cours prévus par le ministère.  
  
A 18h30, après m'avoir maintes fois rassurer, il me laissa prendre congé afin que nous puissions nous préparer avant l'arrivée des élèves. Une fois prête, (une robe enfilé dessous une cape de sorcier que m'avait donné le directeur), je me suis donc rendue dans la Grande Salle.  
  
La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà arrivés, Sévérus et Olivier aussi. Aucun des deux ne me lança un regard, et j'évitais également de le faire. Je suis allée m'installer à la place qui m'était réservée entre Olivier et Rémus, sur la partie gauche de la table, alors que Sévérus se trouvait de l'autre côté, entre Dumbledore et Sirius.  
  
Mon souffle se coupa net en voyant la masse d'élève prendre place autour des quatre longues tables.  
  
-Ne paniquez pas !me murmura Lupin en posant sa main sur la mienne. Ils font peur la première fois, mais il suffit de leur montrer dès le début qui détient l'autorité et tout se passera bien.  
  
Je retrouvais mon souffle dans un soupir de soulagement en me sachant soutenu par différents professeurs, hormis Olivier qui ne m'adressa aucune parole.  
  
Une fois tout le monde installé, Albus fit démarrer la répartition. J'en profitais pour observer les élèves et remarquer plusieurs visages familiers, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Flint,...Je repensais à une conversation que j'avais eu avec Dumbledore, m'annonçant le nom des personnes n'ayant pas survécu à Voldemort : Néville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Crabbe et Goyle, pour les plus connus.  
  
Albus passa ensuite à la présentation des deux nouveaux professeurs, c'est- à-dire Olivier et moi-même. Lorsqu'il fit celle de mon voisin, il y eut un nombre incalculable de gloussements provenant des minettes en chaleur. Ca m'a sérieusement gonflé.

En revanche, j'en fut flattée lorsque mon tour arriva et que j'eu le même accueil des mals de cette tribu d'élèves. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil discret sur Olivier qui me lança un regard noir. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de notre conversation en début d'après-midi qu'il me lança ce regard, ou bien à cause de ses sifflements flatteurs, mais je me sentais mieux d'un coup.  
  
La soirée se déroula assez bien parmi le brouhaha général que faisaient les élèves et hormis le fait que mon voisin de droite ne me parlait toujours pas. De toute manière, je n'avais pas non plus envi de lui parler après ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
A la fin du repas, une fois tous les élèves partis, Harry vint me souhaiter bonne chance et bon courage pour ma rentrée. J'en fus très touchée. Je suis retournée peu de temps après dans mes appartements où je pris un bon bain relaxant, avalant ensuite une gorgée de ma précieuse potion avant de m'endormir le plus calmement possible afin d'entamer mes premiers cours dès le lendemain.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Les deux premiers jours se passèrent à merveille. A ma plus grande joie, les élèves étaient assez disciplinés et attentifs à mes cours.

C'est le troisième jour, un vendredi, que ça se compliqua pendant un cours de 7ème année, regroupant Gryffondor et Serpentard, Harry et Drago.

Le lion ne posa aucun problème en fait vu qu'il s'était endormi, mais le Serpentard faisait tout pour me déstabiliser. Je le maudissais intérieurement mais gardais un visage et une attitude de marbre.

Je démarrai chacun de mes 1ers cours avec une classe, par distribuer des stylos moldus et des fiches. Je leur demandais juste de me remplir rapidement une fiche avec leur nom, prénom, et ce qu'il souhaitait voir aborder comme sujet pendant mes cours. En ramassant ces fameuses fiches, je lisais rapidement leur souhait et j'ai forcément lu ceux de Drago qui m'avait not :  
  
_« Vous. Je veux votre corps pour quelques heures qui vous seront inoubliables, vous entendre crier mon nom dans votre jouissance et vous entendre me dire pourquoi vous sursautez lorsqu'une porte claque ou que quelqu'un se met à parler trop fort. »  
_  
Il n'avait pas arrêter de me fixer depuis le début du cours, de son regard impénétrable, et je pus juste apercevoir un rictus vainqueur lorsque j'eu finis de lire sa fiche. Mais j'ai continué mon ramassage comme si de rien n'était. J'ai commencé à chauffer lorsqu'il joua avec son stylo. Tout en continuant à me fixer, il s'amusait à fermer, ouvrir, fermer, ouvrir lascivement, son stylo, faisant bouger le capuchon vulgairement sur le tube.  
  
Pendant que les autres élèves prenaient des notes, je me suis approchée, tout en posant mes deux mains devant lui sur le bureau, je lui dis froidement sans le quitter les yeux :  
  
-Si tu es en manque au point d'assouvir tes fantasmes sur un simple stylo, tu peux très bien sortir et allez prendre une douche froide.  
  
-A moins que vous vous proposiez, professeur Rogelane ...me susurra-t-il sensuellement en rapprochant son visage du mien tout en humidifiant ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue.  
  
-Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude Drago, sors immédiatement de ma salle de classe. Va directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui expliquer pourquoi je t'ai expulsé et retrouve-toi ici ce soir après le repas pour une heure de retenue. Maintenant, dehors avant que je n'enlève des points à ta maison!!...  
  
Le ton de ma voix prenait du volume au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, faisant lever la tête de tous les élèves. (sauf Harry qui dormait toujours....)  
  
-Excusez-moi pour ce léger contretemps, leur répondis-je en voyant Drago sortir de son pas d'héritage Malefoy. Continuez.  
  
Je suis retournée m'asseoir à mon bureau le temps qu'ils finissent de noter le sujet du tableau et afin de reprendre mes esprits.  
  
_« L'enfoir !! ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça !! Je le savais odieux mais pas à ce point !! Il était si...si...bon sang ...il était si excitant !!....Oh mon dieu...non, j'ai pas pensé ça...c'est pas possible, tout mais pas ça... »  
_  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mon visage dans mes mains et de soupirer, me reprenant aussitôt en surveillant bien qu'aucun élève ne m'ait vu.  
  
Lorsque le cours se termina, les élèves se levèrent pour partir. Ron voulut réveiller Harry mais je me suis précipitée vers lui en lui disant de ne rien faire. Le jeune homme me confirma qu'il n'avait plus cours ensuite et s'en alla, hésitant à laisser son ami ainsi endormi dans une salle de classe.  
  
Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je me doutais qu'il ne dormait pas bien, voir pas du tout. Il devait toujours faire des cauchemars, sûrement plus horrible maintenant qu'il avait traversé la guerre de Voldemort et toutes ses horreurs.

J'ai été fermée la porte de la salle à clé et je me suis réinstallée à mon bureau pour travailler jusqu'à ce que je l'entende gémir dans son sommeil, commençant à s'agiter de plus en plus. J'ai été m'asseoir à côté de lui, et tout en lui caressant délicatement la seule joue encore visible et ses cheveux, je lui parlais calmement afin de l'apaiser.

Sa respiration commençait à se ralentir mais il se réveilla en hurlant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et regardant où il se trouvait. Il commença à être terriblement embarrassé lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence à ses côtés et par le fait de s'être endormi dans ma salle de classe.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai fait exprès de te laisser dormir et personne ne t'as entendu, le rassurais-je en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un apprenne ses cauchemars.  
  
-C'était...c'était un simple cauchemar, et puis j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir, alors j'ai eu du mal à tenir aujourd'hui !...se précipita-t-il de dire maladroitement en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.  
  
-Harry, calmes-toi, lui répondis-je tendrement. Je suis au courant pour tes cauchemars et je ne t'ai pas laissé dormir ici pour te poser des questions sur le sujet ou pour te mettre dans une situation gênante. Je me suis juste dit que le peu de sommeil que tu réussirais à gagner de ferait du bien, c'est tout.  
  
Il se laissa tomber d'un coup sur son siège à côté de moi, posant son visage dans ses bras replier sur son bureau.  
  
-Je suis désolé Emmy...j'en peux plus...me balbutia-t-il avant d'éclater en pleurs qu'il voulut garder le plus discret possible.  
  
-Tu as le droit de craquer Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ou à avoir honte, lui murmurais-je en le basculant contre mon épaule. Je trouve au contraire que c'est très courageux de montrer ses douleurs et ses sentiments. Pas devant n'importe qui, mais se lâcher à côté de quelqu'un de confiance ne peut faire que du bien...  
  
Et il se serra encore plus contre moi, ne s'interdisant plus de pleurer, lâchant une partie de toute cette souffrance qu'il gardait pour lui, me faisant échapper quelques larmes discrètes que je me dépêchais de contenir, que je m'interdisais moi-même à verser.  
  
Il resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à être complètement vidé et lasse. Je décidais de l'emmener dans mes appartements afin de lui fournir une gorgée de la potion de Rogue. Chaque classe de professeur possédait un passage secret qui menait à leurs appartements. (Ndla : comme c'est pratique, un truc qui manque pendant l'histoire, et hop, çà apparaît !...Y a pas, c'est vraiment magique HP !..)  
  
Nous avons donc emprunté le passage et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans mon salon. Pendant que Harry s'installait chancelant dans le canapé, je suis allée chercher le remède qu'il prit ensuite.  
  
-Vous savez, j'ai déjà prit tout un tas de truc, mais rien ne marche...me dit- il juste après avoir avalée une gorgée et en se laissant tomber contre le dossier.  
  
-Je pense que les personnes qui t'ont donné ces remèdes ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point tu souffres. Je ne te promets pas que celui-ci te sera très efficace, mais...pour moi il l'a été..., lui avouais-je en me relevant gêner afin de me servir un verre d'eau.  
  
Il ne me posa pas de questions, sûrement parce que je ne le faisais pas non plus avec lui et que finalement nous nous comprenions tous les deux. Je me suis réinstallée avec lui sur le canapé.  
  
-Harry, tu ne veux pas essayer de me tutoyer ?lui demandais-je en lui faisant un sourire implorant.  
  
-C'est d'accord Emmy, me répondit-il. Ca te dérange si je reste un peu ici ?...  
  
-Bien sûr que non, lui répondis-je.  
  
-Tu veux bien rester à côté de moi ?  
  
Je lui fis signe que oui, tout en l'allongeant de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur mes cuisses. Il était devenu beaucoup plus calme et apaisé, mais il paraissait si fatigué, même à cet instant où il s'était de nouveau rendormi.  
  
J'avais fini par m'assoupir également et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était déjà 20h15. Je me suis levée délicatement et tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, je lui ai glissé un gros coussin sous sa tête afin de remplacer mes jambes endolories. Je me suis commandée un rapide repas tout en lui préparant un message que je lui posais à sa vue sur la table basse avant de partir.  
  
_« Harry,  
  
J'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller et tu seras peut-être encore endormi lorsque je vais revenir, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, fait toi servir un repas sur ma table de salle. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous les sorciers, mais pour ici, il te suffit de noter ce que tu veux avec la plume et un plateau apparaîtra.  
  
Je te laisse l'espace d'une heure afin de faire mon « baptême » d'heure de colle.  
  
A tout de suite,  
  
Emmy. »  
_  
J'ai donc ensuite, emprunté mon passage secret afin de me rendre dans ma salle de classe. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé et j'eu donc le temps de me préparer à sa punition, aussi bien sur le sujet que je lui ferais travailler que sur mon self-contrôle remonter à bloc.

Je n'allais quand même pas me faire avoir par un gamin aussi odieux et prétentieux!...  
  
**_A suivre..._**

_(Hihihi!...Je sais ce qu'il va se passer!...J'ai adoré l'écrire, quoique, un peu dur dur...)_


	10. Confrontations avec la réalité

**10/ Confrontations avec la réalite  
**  
J'étais installée à mon bureau, perdue dans mes pensées lorsque Drago arriva. En fait, ce mufle n'avait pas frappé pour s'annoncer et avait violemment refermé la porte une fois entré, ce qui me fit sursauter en poussant un cri.  
  
Je me suis reprise aussitôt en voyant son regard triomphateur pendant qu'il se dirigeait de son pas fier vers le premier bureau en face de moi. Je me suis levée et je me suis dirigée vers le tableau où je notais le sujet qu'il devait traiter pendant l'heure : à quoi sert un ordinateur. Rien de bien compliquer pour nous, mais pour un sorcier, ça me fera une idée de leur niveau. Il commençait à sortir plume et parchemin, mais je m'empressais de lui faire ranger en lui demandant de sortir son fameux stylo et je lui confiais des feuilles normales.  
  
-Ce sujet sera noté Drago. Je sais que tu es un très bon élève dans les autres cours alors tâche de bien t'en tirer parce que je ne te louperais pas. Cette note comptera pour ton évaluation semestrielle et dans ton appréciation pour tes examens de fin d'année.  
  
A mon grand soulagement intérieur, il s'était mis à la tâche studieusement sans ajouter un mot de plus et je pus reprendre place à mon bureau afin de lire les nouvelles fiches de la journée et préparer les sujets des prochains cours.  
  
Trois quart d'heure après, il posa son stylo, croisa les bras sur la table et attendit sans me quitter du regard. Je me suis levée près de lui.  
  
-Tu ne préfères pas occuper ton dernier quart d'heure à te relire ? lui demandais-je froidement sans baisser le regard.  
  
-Non, me répondit-il simplement.  
  
Je ramassais donc son travail sans y jeter un œil et retournait à mon bureau afin de le ranger dans mon sac.  
  
-Bien, alors tu peux part...., commençais-je en voulant me retourner vers lui.  
  
Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase, il s'était levé sans un bruit et se retrouvait derrière moi. Il mit seulement quelques secondes à me retourner complètement, ses mains posées sur le bureau de chaque côté de moi afin de me bloquer.  
  
-J'ai remplis ma part de contrat, alors maintenant à vous, m'ordonna-t-il. Vous avez dit que tous les sujets notés sur nos fiches seront abordés et je ne pense pas que vous le feriez pendant un cours, avec le mien.  
  
Même s'il me bloquait dangereusement, il ne fit aucun geste déplacé et laissa une distance, minime mais suffisante entre nous. Mon cœur avait prit un rythme fou de me sentir si proche de lui mais je m'empressais de ne rien lui faire voir. Je me suis remise aussitôt de ma surprise et je lui ai parlé sur le même ton.  
  
-Détrompes-toi Drago. Tous les sujets seront effectivement abordés en cours mais à ma manière bien sûr, lui répondis-je avec un sourire provocateur. Je pense que ta réputation et ton rang en tant que Serpentard auront beaucoup à y perdre. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une sang impure !....  
  
Une lueur de rage apparut dans son regard et il attrapa à la fois rapidement et délicatement mes mains qu'il bloqua derrière mon dos, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre nos visages.  
  
-Sachez qu'on ne menace jamais un Malefoy !...me sussura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon cou.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une menace, mais une promesse...lui chuchotais-je dangereusement alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ma gorge.  
  
Il se redressa immédiatement, me foudroyant du regard. Il s'écarta fièrement et retourna attraper ses affaires.  
  
-Cette fois-ci, je ne t'enlèverais que 20 points pour ton attitude. Je te conseille de ne jamais recommencer, le menaçais-je.  
  
Il se posa devant moi, à bonne distance cette fois-ci, avec de nouveau son visage fier, ses yeux luisant de nouveau d'un feu glacé de supériorité.  
  
-Faites comme vous voulez, dites ce que vous voulez. Votre raison vous dit d'agir ainsi, mais votre corps et vos désirs ne vont pas tarder à céder.  
  
Puis il s'en alla, me laissant dans une totale stupeur d'incompréhension et de fureur, mon cœur battant toujours à une vitesse folle depuis la minute où il s'était collé à moi.  
  
Tout en rangeant mes dernières affaires, je me suis calmée et je pus donc rejoindre mes appartements.  
  
Harry s'était réveillé et était en train de finir son repas sur la banquette de ma table de salle, collée perpendiculairement à l'une des fenêtres. J'ai posé mon sac, enlevé mes chaussures et je me suis installée en face de lui en me commandant un grand bol de fraises.  
  
-Est-ce que ça t'as fait du bien ?l'interrogeais-je doucement.  
  
-Oui, beaucoup. Je me suis réveillé sans aucun cauchemar. Je pense que cette potion m'a fait de l'effet.  
  
-Tant mieux, lui répondis-je soulagé en croquant dans une fraise.  
  
-Comment le sais-tu pour mes cauchemars ?...bredouilla-t-il gêné.  
  
-Disons que c'est une intuition, lui mentis-je. Le fait que l'on t'ait mis autant de poids sur tes épaules dès l'âge de 11 ans, que l'on t'ait volé ta jeunesse pour te faire affronter des choses épouvantables. Les situations terribles, les atrocités que tu as vu et vécu ne peuvent pas s'oublier.  
  
-J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses savoir par simple intuition, me répondit-il en soupirant et en s'adossant en biais contre la fenêtre.  
  
-Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as vécu, je peux juste essayer de deviner et comprendre. Personne ne peut prétendre savoir ce que tu as vécu ou ce que tu ressens Harry.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre nous deux. Je mis mon bol de fraises entre nous, et nous l'avons fini silencieusement.  
  
-Qui t'en a déjà fait voir assez pour mériter une retenue ? me demanda-t- il.  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui annoncer en souriant et en soupirant.  
  
-Drago Malefoy..., il est si odieux qu'il a réussi à me mettre hors de moi pendant le cours !...  
  
-Il n'est pas méchant tu sais. Il a été élevé comme ça et ce qu'il a vécu n'est pas joli non plus, me confia-t-il. Il n'en parle jamais, il a toujours tout gardé pour lui. Il fait le fier parce qu'on lui a toujours appris qu'il ne devait pas se montrer autrement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander tout en regrettant sur le moment d'avoir lu beaucoup trop de Slash les concernant.  
  
Il eut un sourire gêné et une hésitation mais il continua.  
  
-Rien à part une amitié distante dû au fait que nous soyons resté ennemi trop longtemps. Du moins, c'est ce que je devrais penser...me dit-il avec une lueur triste que je compris aussitôt. Mais je n'arrive pas à le voir ainsi, il est beaucoup plus....  
  
-As-tu déjà essayer de lui parler ?...  
  
-Oh non !...s'exclama-t-il d'un rire nerveux. Il ne le comprendrait pas et je ne tiens pas à gâcher le peu de lien que j'ai avec lui !...  
  
Nous avons discuté encore un petit moment. Lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il était 23h30, Harry allait repartir à regret en me confiant qu'il n'aimait pas dormir dans le dortoir. Même s'il insonorisait son lit, la présence des autres le mettait mal à l'aise. Je lui proposais donc de rester ici étant donné qu'en plus le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis un moment. Il a été enchanté de ma proposition. Je l'ai donc laissé prendre place sur le canapé avec oreillers et couvertures, pendant que j'allais me coucher dans ma chambre.  
  
Je n'arrivais pas trouver le sommeil malgré le fait que j'avais avalé ma gorgée de potion, alors j'avais laissé ma lampe de chevet allumer afin d'essayer de lire un peu. Une demi-heure après, Harry frappa doucement à ma porte et je le laissais rentrer. Il s'était enroulé dans sa couverture et entra d'un pas hésitant.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et j'ai vu que tu avais toujours de la lumière, alors je me suis demandé si ça ne te dérangerait pas que je vienne un peu pour parler.  
  
Je l'ai accueilli avec un grand sourire et je lui fis une place à mes côtés en posant mon livre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Il était si gentil et respectueux, il avait tant besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, une amie, une confidente, juste une présence. Ca me fit même plaisir qu'il me le demande. Nous nous sommes allongé afin de nous retrouver l'un en face de l'autre et nous avons discuté un bon moment.  
  
Il avait deviné sans difficulté que je ne savais absolument pas faire de magie, rien qu'à mon appartement. Il m'avait tout de suite rassuré en me disant que les autres élèves ne pouvaient pas le deviner. Nous avons parlé de la vie moldu, de son enfance chez les Dudsley et sur le fait qu'il était heureux maintenant de pouvoir vivre avec son parrain Sirius.  
  
Nous nous sommes ensuite endormi paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre.  
  
Je me suis réveillée vers 10h le lendemain matin, à côté d'une lettre de Harry qui me remerciait de l'excellente nuit réparatrice qu'il avait passé grâce à moi, mais qu'il avait préféré partir de bonne heure afin que personne ne le voit et pour que je n'ai pas de problème.  
  
J'ai passé le restant de la journée à travailler sur mes prochains cours, à corriger la copie de Drago qui se révéla excellente et je suis allée rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle, seulement pour le repas du soir.  
  
J'ai entrevu Harry à la table des Gryffondors qui me fit un sourire discret et je pus constater que sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme était rétablis.  
  
Avec Olivier, rien de mieux. Nous ne nous adressions toujours pas la parole. Je fus surprise en revanche de trouver Rogue à notre table. Je pensais qu'il passerait les week-end avec Narcissa, mais à priori pas celui-ci.  
  
A la fin du repas, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves et les professeurs commençaient à partir. Je prenais donc congé à mon tour. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas m'emmenaient dans ses longs couloirs, ils se ralentirent, jusqu'à ce que je fasse demi tour. Je me suis dirigée assez nerveusement mais résignée vers une certaine salle de cours dans des cachots.

Et j'ai attendu dans ce couloir apparemment vide. J'ai attendu un long moment jusqu'à comprendre que je ne le verrais sûrement pas ce soir. Je me suis retournée afin de rebrousser chemin, et je me suis retrouvée face à un mur de robe noir. Je levais les yeux tout en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade et je croisais son regard renfermé et sinistre.  
  
-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?! me demanda-t-il froidement.  
  
-Ca ne se voit pas !ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre méchamment avant qu'il ne continu son chemin.  
  
-Attend Sévérus !m'écriais-je pour le retenir, ce qui fonctionna vu qu'il se retourna vivement dans toute sa grandeur.  
  
Il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que je le fasse sous son regard glacial. Et je lui demandais la voix tremblante :  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu annules ton mariage et que nous reprenions là où nous en sommes rest ?....  
  
Il ne me répondit pas sur le moment, continuant de me regarder de ses yeux impénétrables, jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus cruel s'affiche sur son visage.  
  
-Sûrement pas. C'est Narcissa que j'aime. Mets toi bien dans la tête qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Je me suis trouvé là au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin parce que tu venais de traverser une terrible épreuve et c'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as apprécié. Ne va pas croire que tu es amoureuse de moi sous prétexte que je suis certainement ton premier amant à te procurer autant de plaisir. C'était purement physique, m'annonça-t-il méchamment. Il serait peut-être temps que tu reviennes sur terre, tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas.  
  
Je me sentis mourir sous le poids de ses paroles, ne pouvant m'empêcher de m'enfuir en éclatant en sanglots.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
_## Ce qu'Emmy ne vit pas en s'enfuyant :  
_  
Drago et Olivier émergèrent dans un silence pesant à quelques pas de Sévérus resté planté dans le couloir, tous les deux ayant entendus la conversation. Le professeur de potion, le regard rougit, s'avança de façon à faire face à Olivier.  
  
-C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin. Ne t'avise jamais de lui faire du mal, de jouer avec elle ou de la blesser. Je te tuerais de mes propres mains sous d'atroce souffrance, lui promit-il. Drago, vient avec moi.  
  
##  
  
**_A suivre......._**


	11. Quand la haine et la douleur doivent sor...

**11/ Quand la haine et la douleur doivent sortir**  
  
Je courrais dans les longs couloirs sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, évitant seulement ceux où j'entendais des voix afin de ne rencontrer personne.  
  
Mes pas m'ont en fait dirigé vers un certain tableau représentant une tour sur un couchée de soleil. Cet endroit me faisait rappeler Olivier et je ne tenais pas à y aller, mais avant de faire demi-tour, une idée me traversa l'esprit en repensant à la hauteur de vide démesuré qui se trouvait derrière.  
  
Et j'y suis allée d'un pas décidé, me retrouvant debout sur l'un des grand muret, le vide, la liberté, une porte, se trouvant à seulement un pas.  
  
Mais impossible...Je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais trop lâche et je n'arrivais plus avancer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi à essayer de trouver le courage de faire cet unique pas quand une personne arriva et vint s'installer silencieusement debout à mes côtés.  
  
C'était Harry. Mon gentil et doux Harry. Un jeune homme qui souffrait sûrement plus que moi mais qui n'abandonnait jamais. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'aurai à abandonner ? Rien. Personne. Je l'ai fait il y a quelques semaines en restant en vie alors qu'elle n'avait pas survécu.  
  
Et je sus lamentablement que je n'aurai pas encore ce courage de tout arrêter ce soir. Je me suis laissée tomber à genoux sur le bord du muret, essayant de retenir mes pleurs devant lui. Il s'accroupit et vint s'asseoir derrière moi, me basculant doucement contre lui afin que je me retrouve assise entre ses genoux, ma tête reposant contre lui.  
  
-Toi aussi tu as le droit de pleurer, me murmura-t-il en me passant une main dans mes cheveux.  
  
Cette simple phrase, le ton de sa voix et sa gentillesse suffirent à me faire craquer complètement, me retournant légèrement afin de cacher mon visage contre son torse. Et j'ai pleuré...(« Pleuré-é ...Aline, pour qu'elle revienne »...oupss, délire de l'auteur, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher....) Et donc j'ai pleuré, me lâchant complètement dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait la veille avec moi.  
  
Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me calmer, assez pour lui demander :  
  
-Tu connaissais cet endroit ?....lui demandais-je au bout d'une éternité de silence à observer la nuit qui était tombée.  
  
-Non, c'est Olivier qui s'est douté que tu te trouverais ici, m'avoua-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je surprise.  
  
-Il s'inquiète pour toi...il t'a suivi dans le couloir et nous nous sommes croisés. Il m'a parlé...et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu comprendre et qu'il aurait paniqué en te voyant debout au bord du vide.  
  
Il m'embrassa sur le front en voyant mon trouble et continua.  
  
-J'avais peur que tu sautes. Mais je ne sais pas si je t'aurais empêché de le faire si tu en avais trouvé le courage parce que je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si malheureuse. Moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à sauter, continua-t-il en laissant s'échapper des larmes tout comme moi. Depuis que j'ai passé cette soirée et cette nuit avec toi, j'ai compris que je ne le ferai jamais. C'est sauté qui est lâche et non pas le contraire. Des centaines de personnes sont mortes pour me garder en vie, je ne peux pas sacrifier ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Et puis je sais que je rendrais des gens malheureux si je le faisais. Sirius. Dumbledore. Ron. Hermione. La famille Weasley. Et peut-être même Drago.  
  
-Je ne manquerais à personne...Je n'ai plus personne Harry...lui balbutiais-je entre deux larmes tout en restant contre lui.  
  
-Si, moi. Olivier aussi. Et je suis sûr beaucoup d'autre. Tous les professeurs t'apprécient, les élèves aussi. Et j'ai besoin de toi, finit-il en attrapant le dessus de mes mains afin de m'entourer de nos bras.  
  
-Je me suis disputée avec Olivier avant même que la rentrée commence et depuis on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu une liaison d'une nuit avec un salopard de prof qui en a bien profit ! lui avouais-je rageusement. Les autres professeurs ne m'apprécient que par politesse, je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Et toi Harry, ce n'est pas de moi que tu as besoin. Tu as seulement besoin de l'amour de Drago pour revivre. Moi, c'est l'amour de ma fille de trois ans que j'ai besoin !!... m'écriais- je en me remettant à pleurer et en me levant brusquement pour qu'il ne me voit plus. Tu n'as que quelques pas à faire pour dire ce que tu ressens et l'avoir à tes côtés ! Moi, je l'ai laissé mourir !...J'aurai dû mourir aussi mais je ne sais quel miracle m'a fait atterrir dans ce monde pourri !!...Et je ne pourrais jamais plus la serrer dans mes bras !! Jamais plus je ne l'entendrais me dire « Maman, j't'adore fort » avant de s'endormir le soir !! JAMAIS Harry !!! Tu comprends ?!?! JAMAIS !!!!!!!  
  
Il s'était approcher de moi et m'avait écouté horrifié sans jamais m'interrompre, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sous mes paroles trop brutales, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve trop près et que je commence à marteler son torse de grands coups de points. Il me laissa faire en continuant de s'approcher de moi, jusqu'à me serrer fortement et me maintenir contre lui, afin que j'éclate en pleurs et que je fasse calmer cette fureur.  
  
Nous avons parlé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il me ramena finalement dans ma chambre, m'obligea à prendre la potion de Sévérus dont je ne voulais plus entendre parler et attendit que je m'endorme.  
  
Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, tout me sembla étrangement calme. Je sentais que mes yeux devaient être gonflés et un mal de tête me tyrannisait le devant du crâne. Je me suis dirigée dans ma salle de bain afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et j'ai ensuite rejoint mon salon.  
  
Harry, qui avait dû passer la nuit dans le canapé étant donné les oreillers et couvertures désordonnés qui s'y trouvaient, m'attendait avec un sourire et un petit déjeuner complet sur la table de la salle. Je me suis installée honteuse de ma scène de la veille et je le remerciais pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.  
  
Nous avons passé cette matinée dominicale tous les deux. J'avais retrouvé le moral et ça m'avait fait du bien de parler avec lui.  
  
Pour le repas du midi, je lui avais certifié que j'allais beaucoup mieux et qu'il pouvait donc aller manger avec ses amis, que je préférais rester tranquillement chez moi. Je lui avais dit pour Sévérus et il comprit que je ne souhaitais pas encore le revoir en face.  
  
Dans le courant de l'après-midi, je me suis rendue dans la salle de musique et je me suis installée calmement au piano. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je m'acharnais à retrouver le passage d'une musique, mais je n'y arrivais pas, les notes ne voulant pas s'enchaîner comme elles le devraient. J'ai voulut laisser tomber en tapant rageusement sur le piano quand il vint s'asseoir paisiblement à côté de moi sur le banc.  
  
Olivier attrapa délicatement ma main gauche en passant son bras autour de moi et me la reposa sur les touches.  
  
-Recommences le passage où tu bloques, me demanda-t-il gentiment avec son adorable sourire.  
  
Je m'exécutais troublé et il joua les notes que je n'arrivais pas trouver de la main droite. Nous avons joué ainsi pendant de longues minutes, un total apaisement me parcourant au son de la musique, à sa présence et à son bras gauche toujours autour de moi.  
  
-Tu joues vraiment très bien, me dit-il lorsque notre musique s'arrêta.  
  
-Toi aussi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire gêner.  
  
-Je m'excuse parce que je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait...ça ne me regardait pas. Tu veux bien faire une trêve et qu'on apprenne enfin à se connaître ?...  
  
Son regard et sa voix étaient toujours aussi sincères et troublants lorsqu'il me parlait.  
  
-Bien sûr..., lui répondis-je en écartant mon regard du sien. C'est juste qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps...  
  
-Plus patient que moi, y a pas ! me dit-il apparemment enchanté par ma réponse. Je pourrais t'attendre des décennies s'il le fallait, me murmura-t- il en se levant. Tu as déjà vol ?  
  
Je le regardais surpris par sa question si soudaine, et lorsque je vis un sourire malicieux sur son visage, je me doutais où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Oh non !...Pas ça !...  
  
-Oh si !! Harry nous attend sur le terrain de Quidditch !! me dit-il en m'attrapant par la main, m'obligeant, s'en vraiment m'y forcer, à le suivre.  
  
Pour cette fin d'après-midi, j'ai donc vécu mon baptême de balai, grimpé en amazone devant Olivier le « rassurant » ou Harry le « fou du vol ». Une fois les premières frayeurs passées, je ne mettais jamais autant amusée depuis mon arrivée ici.  
  
Le soir nous sommes allés souper dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, retrouvant les joies de partager un repas dans la bonne humeur.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Les trois journées de cours suivantes se passèrent très bien. Mais forcément, tout se recompliqua.  
  
Un invité inattendu m'attendait dans mon salon le jeudi soir.  
  
Je venais de finir une retenue avec un élève de 3ème année qui s'était amusé à rapporter des préservatifs moldus et saccager mon cours.  
  
Je ne l'avais pas vu en rentrant. J'étais en train d'enlever mes chaussures lorsqu'il fit connaître sa présence en claquant brutalement un livre sur ma table de salon, me faisant hurler et sursauter.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous peur d'un claquement de porte, d'un haussement de voix ou d'un simple bruit inattendu ?me demanda Drago de son ton calme qui n'envisageait rien de bon.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à faire ici !!lui balançais-je de colère.  
  
-Mauvaise réponse, me dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. De quoi avez-vous peur Emmy?!recommença-t-il de me demander tout en avançant tranquillement.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je ne reculais pas et ne baissais pas mon regard face à sa froideur.  
  
-Tu le sais très bien pourquoi, alors dehors !!lui dis-je tout en essayant de garder mon calme et en pointant mon doigt vers la porte.  
  
Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il avait connu la même violence et l'avait très bien perçut pour moi.  
  
-Qui ?!m'ordonna-t-il en continuant d'avancer vers moi.  
  
Je n'eu d'autre choix que de reculer cette fois-ci, me retrouvant bloquer par le mur derrière moi. Il commençait à me mettre dans une rage folle et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre face à son air de supériorité.  
  
-Et toi ?! Qui t'as tabassé au point que tu sois devenu un véritable connard odieux qui se croit tout puissant ?!  
  
Sa gifle partit toute seule et je lui rendis avec une force que je ne m'avais jamais connue.  
  
-Qui ?!me hurla-t-il en me bloquant les mains contre le mur, aveuglé par sa colère.  
  
-Je te répondrais quand toi tu m'auras répondu !! lui répondis-je en le repoussant avec violence. Qui t'as fait ça?! Ton propre père ou Voldemort !!hurlais-je.  
  
Il me rattrapa brutalement et me recolla contre le mur, trop fortement cette fois-ci pour que je puisse lui échapper avant qu'il n'attrape mon chemisier et le déchire sur toute la longueur des boutons.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriva ensuite. Je lui ai attrapé les lèvres et nous nous sommes embrassé sauvagement, un geste qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une morsure qu'à un baiser. Nos deux sangs se mêlaient amèrement dans nos bouches pendant qu'il avait pris durement possession de ma poitrine. J'étais à la fois dégoûtée et excitée, j'avais à la fois envi de le tuer et qu'il me prenne immédiatement, et je le repoussais à nouveau avec force.  
  
-Casses-toi !!lui criais-je de toute ma fureur en lui recollant une gifle qui ressemblait beaucoup plus un coup de point.  
  
-Quand vous serez plus convaincante !!me cracha-t-il avant de se jeter à nouveau sur moi en me plaquant violement au sol cette fois-ci.  
  
Et nous nous sommes encore embrassé sauvagement, lui arrachant à mon tour sa chemise afin de griffer chaque partie de son torse ferme et chaud, ainsi que son dos.  
  
Il me ragrippa les mains, me les bloquant de chaque côté de mon visage.  
  
-Qui ?!!recommença-t-il méchamment.  
  
-Mon mari !!!!!lui hurlais-je en me débattant. C'est mon mari qui me tabassait et me violait dès qu'une envie lui venait !!! T'es content ?! Et toi aussi tu vas me répondre !!!lui criais-je en arrivant à le basculer sous moi quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne le dessus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?!! Que mon père me tabassait pour m'apprendre la discipline et que Voldemort m'appréciait tellement que je suis devenu sa pute pendant une semaine ?!! C'est ça que tu veux entendre !?!?!!  
  
Et tout à coup, un silence effrayant s'installa entre nous, prenant la place de toute notre fureur, de notre rage et notre haine que nous venions de déverser l'un sur l'autre. Nos respirations étaient très rapides, essoufflés par cette violence incompréhensible qui venait de se produire.  
  
Nous n'avions pas bougé. Nous nous fixions, la haine dessinée sur nos visages, stupéfier par ce qu'il venait de se produire, jusqu'à reprendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le haut de nos vêtements était déchiré, laissant apparaître son torse musclé qui saignait sous mes griffures et ma poitrine ferme elle aussi ensanglantée.  
  
Je me suis de nouveau sentie prise par une soudaine excitation de me retrouver ainsi à sa merci. Je ne me débattais plus, me relâchant complètement et à son regard, je compris qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Il me rattrapa les lèvres brusquement mais sans brutalité cette fois-ci et me relâcha les mains, me permettant de les descendre le long de son dos avant d'atteindre le galbe de ses fesses. Nos respirations étaient toujours aussi rapide, voir plus et nous avons profitez de l'autre sans aucune retenue.  
  
Nous avions à peine fini d'enlever nos vêtements que l'envie de posséder l'autre ne se fit plus attendre, et il me pénétra brutalement, nous faisant pousser un long soupir de soulagement et de plaisir.  
  
-Je vous interdis de fermer les yeux, m'ordonna-t-il en augmentant la force et la vitesse de ses coups de reins.  
  
L'excitation, le désir, le plaisir, tout montait avec violence et sans retenue sans que nos regards ne se quittent. Il n'était pas question que je baisse les yeux devant lui. Je voulais le voir se tordre et se plier sous le plaisir. Nous gémissions et haletions de plus en plus, finissant par crier dans un même souffle lorsque le plaisir eut atteint l'extrême point de non-retour.  
  
Nous nous sommes vite écarté l'un de l'autre, restant allongé sur le sol afin de reprendre nos esprits et un rythme cardiaque correct.  
  
-Je vous déteste, me souffla-t-il sans bouger après plusieurs minutes de retour au calme.  
  
-Casses-toi, je te déteste aussi, lui répondis-je sans faire un geste non plus.  
  
-Et pourtant vous avez réussi à prendre votre pied alors que vous ne m'aimez pas, me confirma-t-il en se redressant pour se rhabiller.  
  
Je fus choqué par sa phrase qu'y avait étrangement le même sens que ce que m'avait dit Rogue quelques jours avant.  
  
-N'allez pas croire qu'il m'a tout raconté, me dit-il en enfilant son pantalon. J'ai entendu votre conversation dans le couloir, et Olivier aussi.  
  
-Quoi ?...murmurais-je en commençant à me sentir très mal.  
  
-Ne laissez pas Olivier vous échapper. Et n'essayer plus de briser le bonheur que peux enfin obtenir ma mère, acheva-t-il froidement.  
  
Il venait d'enfiler le restant de ses vêtements et j'attrapais une des couvertures d'Harry que j'avais plié sur le canapé afin de m'enrouler dedans.  
  
J'étais dégoûtée et complètement vidée.  
  
-Ne laisses pas non plus Harry t'échapper, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne parte. Il a besoin de toi pour se reconstruire, et toi aussi tu as besoin de lui.  
  
Son geste d'appuyer sur la clenche de la porte se bloqua une bonne dizaine de secondes sans qu'il ne se retourne, puis s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

**_A suivre pour un dernier chapitre de cette histoire...._**


	12. Quand la lumière réapparaît

**12/ Quand la lumière réapparaît.**  
  
Je finis par me lever et me diriger vers ma salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche relaxante.  
  
Cette « entrevue » avec Drago m'avait laissé un arrière goût amer, mais étrangement, le fait que nous nous soyons déchiré, que nous n'ayons eu pour seul désir que de nous faire mal et nous haïr, m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Lui aussi sûrement.  
  
Nous avons pu nous défouler l'un sur l'autre, faisant surgir toute cette haine et cette violence cachée depuis trop longtemps au fond de nous.  
  
J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable mais pourtant calme. Impossible de trouver le sommeil.  
  
Je me suis finalement levée de bonne heure. Je suis retournée dans la salle de bain afin de m'habiller et mes yeux restèrent bloqués face à l'image que me retournait mon miroir.  
  
_« Il ne m'a pas loupé l'enfoiré....pestais-je"_ en constatant un énorme bleu sur ma joue gauche ainsi que plusieurs éraflures sur ma poitrine, sans compter ma lèvre inférieure qui avait doublé de volume face à la morsure qu'il m'avait faite.  
  
Quoique Drago ne devait pas être très présentable lui non plus.  
  
_« Idiote...C'est un sorcier, il a dû tout faire disparaître. »  
_  
Je devais m'avouer que je ne pouvais pas me présenter en cours ainsi. Je passais en revue toutes les personnes susceptibles de m'aider en retournant m'installer sur mon lit.  
  
Pas question d'aller à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh me poserait trop de questions comme d'habitude. Albus, n'en parlons pas. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je m'étais défoulée avec un élève, et rien que le fait de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui ne m'enchantait guère vu qu'il serait encore capable de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry. Le gentil Harry. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'homme qu'il aime. Olivier. Encore moins. Je n'arriverai pas à l'affronter.  
  
Mes yeux se posèrent sur la fiole de potion posée sur ma table de chevet. Elle était presque vide. Je soupirais en constatant que c'était ma seule solution.  
  
Je suis donc allée frapper à la porte des appartements qui m'avaient accueillis l'espace de trois jours quelques semaines plus tôt.  
  
Rogue vint m'ouvrir et resta figé en me voyant, ne sachant sûrement pas comment réagir.  
  
-Je ne suis pas venue pour t'importuner ou pour te faire une scène. J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
Il me laissa entrer et se retourna face à moi, le regard toujours aussi froid.  
  
-Qui t'as fait ça ?me demanda-t-il calmement en parlant de mes blessures au visage.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas. J'ai seulement eu une soirée « défoulante » qui m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu m'aides. Je ne suis pas capable de faire disparaître toutes ces marques et je ne me vois pas faire cours comme ça.  
  
Il est parti sans une question de plus vers son laboratoire et en est revenu avec une mixture plutôt étrange, et trop verdâtre à mon goût.  
  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me demandes ce qu'elle contient celle-la, me conseilla-t-il avec un rictus amusé. Mais je ne connais rien de plus efficace.  
  
Il ouvrit le pot et commença à m'étaler ce... « truc » sur ma joue meurtrie. Ses gestes étaient doux. Cela m'aurait encore troublé il y a seulement quelques heures, mais je m'aperçus que lui et Drago avait raison. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.  
  
-Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas le droit et c'est toi qui avais raison...  
  
-Oublis ça, me répondit-il froidement. Pour ta lèvre, mets cette crème, continua-t-il en changeant de sujet et en me donnant un tube. Elle te la fera dégonfler mais je ne peux pas enlever de plaies ouvertes. Tu devras attendre qu'elle guérisse toute seule. Pour ta joue, tout est partie.  
  
-Bien... merci, lui répondis-je un peu déçu. Je ne voudrais pas abuser mais, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre fiole de ta potion apaisante...deux en fait, hésitais-je avant de lui en demander une autre pour Harry.  
  
-Tu en as tant besoin que ça ?me demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.  
  
-Non, m'empressais-je de lui dire. La deuxième n'est pas pour moi. Cette potion est également très efficace pour quelqu'un d'autre...je ne peux pas te dire qui.  
  
Il ne chercha pas à me poser d'autres questions.  
  
-Je te les apporterais dans la journée, me dit-il avant de se lever.  
  
Je l'ai ensuite remercié et je suis partie afin de rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Je constatais que Drago avait une mine de déterrer, sûrement comme la mienne en fait. Olivier s'en aperçut et je lui répondais gauchement mais honnêtement que j'avais mal dormi et que ça allait passé.  
  
Comme d'habitude, sa présence me détendait très vite. A un moment, il parlait avec Rémus, et je me suis mise à le contempler, à détailler chaque millimètre de son beau visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa peau, sa bouche. Il avait une beauté parfaite.  
  
Mais il s'en aperçut et je déviais aussitôt mon regard troublé vers mon verre en rougissant sous son regard amusé.  
  
-J'adore te voir rougir !...me murmura-t-il.  
  
Ce qui eu pour effet de me transformer littéralement en pivoine.  
  
A la fin du repas, tous les professeurs empruntèrent la porte de sortie derrière la table afin de rejoindre leur salle de classe.  
  
Avant de prendre le chemin de la mienne, j'ai demandé à Olivier de rester un instant avec moi pour lui demander quelque chose.  
  
-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que l'on se voie ce soir, lui balbutiais-je en sentant mon cœur prendre un rythme fou. J'ai besoin de te parler, finis-je dans un souffle en l'évitant du regard.  
  
-Bien sûr, me répondit-il en relevant doucement mon visage. Est-ce que ça va ?me demanda-t-il un peu hésitant en caressant la blessure sur ma lèvre avec la douceur de son pouce.  
  
Mes yeux, qui commençaient à être humides, se plongèrent dans les siens et je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de se rapprocher des siennes.  
  
Sa main se déplaça doucement jusqu'à ma joue et nous nous sommes embrassé tendrement. Un simple baiser qui me fit perdre complètement pieds et tourner la tête. Nos visages se sont écartés lentement l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Ca va beaucoup mieux, lui confirmais-je avec un grand sourire accompagnant mes joues rosies. Mais je crois que je vais arriver en retard pour mon 1er cours de la journée.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi. On se retrouve ce soir alors ?  
  
Je lui fis signe que oui, et avant que je n'eu le temps de reprendre mon chemin, il me rattrapa par la taille afin de m'embrasser plus passionnément.  
  
-Bonne journée !finit-il par me dire la mine rayonnante avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Je suis donc partie à mon tour, le cœur léger en direction de ma classe. La journée se passa très bien, mais avant d'entamer mon dernier cours, le stress commença à me gagner. C'était celui que je devais faire aux Gryffondors et Serpentards. Le fait de devoir me retrouver en face de Drago me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas comment il avait prit cette soirée de la veille.  
  
J'étais en train d'attendre que mes 1ers élèves arrivent, presque tranquillement installé sur ma chaise, lorsqu'une main frappa sur mon bureau.  
  
-Vous ne sursauter plus et vous ne crier plus non plus ! constata Drago avec un vrai sourire sur le visage.  
  
-Je pense que quelqu'un m'a aidé à trouver le remède hier soir, lui répondis-je timidement.  
  
-Moi aussi, vous m'avez aidé, me répondit-il avec une sincérité que je ne lui connaissais pas. En fait, même si je n'aurai jamais dû essayer de vous faire mal, et que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis senti beaucoup mieux après. Et puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux, finit-il de dire en jetant un regard vers Harry qui arrivait, suivi des autres élèves.  
  
Il me fit un haussement de sourcil tout en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.  
  
-Ca va être une 1ère dans l'histoire d'un Malefoy, mais je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude. J'ai refais une fiche, me dit-il en me la tendant. J'espère que vous serez d'accord pour jeter l'autre et la remplacer par celle-ci.  
  
-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, lui répondis-je en essayant de montrer un semblant d'autorité. Va t'asseoir, finis-je avec un sourire qui lui prouvait qu'il avait gagné.  
  
-Merci, me murmura-t-il le regard pétillant.  
  
-Merci à toi Drago.  
  
Ensuite, il alla prendre place à côté de Harry qui parut enchanté et je pus faire mon cours l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille.  
  
Je suis ensuite retournée dans mes appartements afin de me délasser dans un bon bain avant de me préparer pour le repas dans la Grande Salle et la soirée qui s'annonçait très angoissante avec Olivier.  
  
Lorsque je suis sortie de mon passage secret afin de sortir par ma salle de classe, je suis restée figée et heureuse devant la scène qui se trouvait sur mon bureau.  
  
-Et bien ! Ne vous déranger pas pour moi !leur dis-je contente et faussement en colère.  
  
-Oups !! Emmy ! s'écria Harry en redescendant du bureau sur lequel il se retrouvait coincer, embrasser par un Malefoy fougueux. Excuses-nous...bégaya- t-il confus mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Drago quant à lui avait pris la place qu'avait Harry deux secondes auparavant, c'est-à-dire assis sur mon bureau, et me regardait en prenant son regard imperturbable.  
  
-Pas besoin de t'excuser Harry. Je suis surprise que vous vous trouviez là, mais j'avoue que je suis heureuse pour vous !...  
  
-Disons qu'on passait dans le coin et que nos pulsions d'adolescents ont débarqué sans prévenir et c'était le seul endroit discret à notre portée!me répondit Drago amusé face à la mine troublée et écarlate du Gryffondor.  
  
-Prenez tout votre temps !leur répondis-je amusée à mon tour en sortant un double de clé du tiroir et en leur posant sur la table. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte quand je serais partie et quand vous aurez fini !  
  
-Merci Emmy, me répondit un Harry heureux à souhait en se dirigeant vers moi qui allait sortir de la salle. Je sais que tu vas voir Olivier ce soir. Il a été tout fou toute la journée et il m'en a parlé, me confia-t-il.  
  
J'étais morte de trouille en vue de cette soirée avec lui. Je devais tout lui dire. Non seulement je ne savais pas comment lui dire, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction.  
  
-En fait, il est aussi nerveux que toi. T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer, me rassura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Il m'a ensuite embrassé sur le front et il m'a fait un sourire rassurant avant d'être kidnappé par un Serpentard en manque de ses lèvres.  
  
Je suis ensuite descendue dans la Grande Salle et je me suis installée à ma place, commençant à discuter avec Rémus et Sirius le temps que la salle se remplisse.  
  
Olivier arriva peu de temps avant que le repas ne commence. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la tempe et s'installa. Pendant tout le repas, une atmosphère assez tendue s'émanait de moi. Je devenais très nerveuse et je me tâtais pour annuler notre rendez-vous lorsque je vis le regard de Drago poser sur moi, me faisant comprendre que je ne devais pas craquer et foncer, puis celui de Harry, accompagné d'un sourire rassurant.  
  
J'ai inspiré un bon coup et j'ai essayé de reprendre le cours de la conversation normalement jusqu'à la fin du repas. Puis le souper se termina.  
  
-Je t'aurai bien proposé d'aller chez moi, me dit Olivier gentiment en me prenant la main avant de sortir de table. Mais vu l'état de nervosité dans lequel tu te trouves, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...  
  
-Si, je suis d'accord, lui répondis-je en essayant de lui faire un sourire détendu.  
  
Nous avons quitté la table et sans qu'il ne se sépare de ma main, il m'emmena chez lui.  
  
Son appartement était fait sous le même modèle que les autres, à la différence de la belle décoration et des couleurs qu'il avait aménagé. C'était à la fois ancien à cause des meubles qui appartenaient à l'école, et moderne avec ce qu'il y avait ajouté.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer ou te faire pour réussir à te détendre un peu ?me demanda-t-il sans arrière pensée.  
  
Mais sa question ayant une double connotation, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en prenant place dans le canapé.  
  
-Excuse-moi... s'empressa-t-il de me dire gêner.  
  
-C'est rien Olivier, j'avais compris, lui répondis-je en rigolant face à son trouble. C'est juste que...  
  
-Que quoi ?me demanda-t-il gentiment en prenant place à côté de moi.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à te dire sur moi et mon passé, et ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre parce que sinon je vais me décourager. Et je ne veux pas te mentir ou que tu découvres la vérité tout seul.  
  
Il s'approcha de moi en commençant à être sérieusement inquiet, m'assit en biais sur le canapé de façon à avoir mes jambes sur lui, et me demanda de tout lui expliquer en caressant ma main et en posant ma tête contre lui.  
  
Cette position et ce contact avec lui me donna du courage et me rassura. Et je lui ai donc tout dévoilé. Toutes ces violences que je vivais avec mon mari depuis quatre ans, ma fille, l'accident, mon arrivée à Poudlard, en passant vite fait par mon aventure avec Rogue dont je n'étais finalement pas amoureuse. Et il m'a écouté sans jamais m'interrompre, seulement par des baisers dans les cheveux et sa main qui venait essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.  
  
Je lui ai expliqué que je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans ma fille, que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Et il a commencé à me parler. Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas chercher à l'oublier, que je devais apprendre à vivre sans elle, à reconstruire ma vie, mais que je ne devais pas essayer de l'effacer.  
  
Et ensuite, il m'a demandé de lui parler d'elle. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. (Ndla : ça ne sert à rien dans l'histoire d'expliquer ces paroles là, j'arrête là pour les détails...)  
  
Nous avons parlé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. J'avais déjà réussi à dévoiler une partie de moi-même avec Sévérus, Harry, Drago. Mais je n'avais pas ressenti cette même plénitude et ce même soulagement que d'en parler avec Olivier.  
  
Il m'avait détendu et avait accepté sans problème mon passé. Il était même content que je me dévoile à lui.  
  
-Je suis content que tu t'ouvres enfin à moi et que tu me fasses une place dans ta vie, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.  
  
-Dans ma vie et dans mon cœur aussi, lui dévoilais-je timidement. Mais ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de trop m'attacher et d'avoir mal.  
  
-C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu. Mais tu verras d'ici peu de temps que tu peux me faire confiance et que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger et t'aimer, me murmura-t- il avant d'attraper mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
_(((Parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, parce que cette histoire laisse s'échapper une partie de moi, parce que je préfère l'arrêter sur cette fin prometteuse de bonheur retrouvé, voici donc mes derniers mots :  
  
FIN DE L'HISTOIRE....  
  
Angy.)))  
_  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**J'avais écris cette histoire et donc fini il y a un bout de temps. En relisant se chapitre, je me suis étonnée de mettre arrêté là alors que j'ai encore un tas d'idées pour faire une suite. Ca vous intéresse où je laisse comme ça ???.... **


	13. Un mariage pendant les vacances de Noël

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, tout au long de cette histoire. Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, voici une suite. Même si je suis persuadée que ce n'était pas ce que vous attendiez, je vous en fait part quand même. Bonne lecture!...**

**Un mariage pendant les vacances de Noël**

Les grandes portes en chênes s'ouvrent, me laissant faire mon entrée sur le long tapis bleu m'emmenant jusqu'à l'autel. M'emmenant jusqu'à la conclusion de ma vie.

Nous sommes le 28 décembre, pourtant_, mon esprit est retourné au 17 août. Jour où j'ai découvert le corps nu d'un ange tombé du ciel dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Je me souviens de ton éclat de rire nerveux lorsque je t'ai demandé ton nom à ton réveil dans l'infirmerie. Je ne t'avais jamais vu, et pourtant tu me connaissais. J'étais sûr de ne pas te connaître. Je n'aurai pu t'oublier dans le cas contraire._

Mes jambes me font avancés jusqu'à l'autel, mais elles oublient de prendre mon esprit et mes pensées qui ne s'aperçoivent même pas que l'hymne de la marche nuptiale avait démarré.

_Albus m'avait demandé de partir afin de s'entretenir avec toi. J'étais donc parti et je n'étais_ _pas retourné te voir pendant la semaine qui suivit. Hanté par ta vision tout au long de mes nuits. Jusqu'à ce que ce cher directeur m'annonce que je devrais t'accompagner pour faire des achats et que je devrais t'héberger. _

_Je me rappelle de notre 1er contact physique. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés avec le portoloin. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'était ce courant électrique et cette douce chaleur traversant mon corps. J'avais d'hors et déjà décidé que je devrais être horrible avec toi afin que tu me détestes dès les 1ères minutes passées avec moi. Mais apparemment, malgré ma grande expérience dans ce domaine, ça n'a jamais marché. Tu voyais une partie de mon âme. J'ai tout de suite détesté ton aplomb, ta vivacité et ta beauté naturelle dont tu n'avais même pas conscience. Détesté. J'essayais de me convaincre. _

Plus que quelques pas et je serai devant Albus, maître de cérémonie pour mon mariage.

_Tu t'étais ensuite installée dans mes appartements. Je me rappelle de cette fin d'après-midi où je t'avais entendu crier et gémir. Je ne voulais pas y faire attention, mais il a fallut que j'aille te voir. Tu étais plongée dans un sommeil profond, remplit de cauchemars. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras afin de te calmer et essayer de faire partir tes démons en te réveillant. Tu m'avais demandé de partir et de te laisser tranquille, sans me donner plus d'explication. Et j'essayais de nouveau de me convaincre que j'en avais rien à faire. Alors pourquoi étais-je en train de te préparer une potion d'apaisement ?_

_Je suis ensuite sortie de mon laboratoire et je t'ai vu. Assise dans mon canapé. Recroqueviller sur toi-même. Fragile et perdue. Tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après avoir refusé, tu as finit par boire ma préparation. Et après plusieurs minutes interminables, j'entendais le doux chant de ta voix me disant un faible « merci ». Je ne saurai expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là lorsque nos regards se sont croisés._

Ca y est, j'arrive devant l'autel. La musique prend fin avant de reprendre de plus belle, annonçant l'arrivée de ma future femme.

_Mais mes pensées font de nouveau un saut dans le passé, lors de cette soirée où je suis rentré dans mes appartements et que tu avais fait tombé cette tasse. _Je me souviens

_Je me souviens de la panique qui est montée en toi. De ton air catastrophé lorsque tu s'aperçus des débris sur le tapis. De cette frayeur dans tes yeux remplis de larmes au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de toi. De ta honte lorsque je réparais les maigres dégâts d'un simple sort. De ton soulagement lorsque je t'avais prise dans mes bras pour t'étendre sur ton lit. De mes doutes et mes craintes lorsque je te demandais si tu avais peur de moi. De la vérité lorsque je pris conscience de ce que tu avais sûrement vécu._

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent de nouveau, et l'une des plus belles femmes fait son entré, revêtu de sa longue robe de marier. Tous les invités se lèvent et se tournent.

Et mes yeux croisent les tiens.

_Je me rappelle alors de notre premier baiser. J'avais perdu tout contrôle, chose rare chez moi. J'avais été inévitablement attiré par tes lèvres si douces et si chaudes. Un baiser qui m'avait fait pied dans la réalité, pendant une éternité pourtant trop courte._

L'hymne de la marche nuptiale en est à la moitié lorsque j'arrive enfin à me détourner de tes yeux pour regarder le sourire rayonnant de ma future épouse. Et mes pensées reprirent leur cours.

_Me remémorant notre première nuit ensemble. Lorsque nous avons partagé le même lit après une longue soirée de discussion. Nous nous étions contentés de dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre, en profitant de la chaleur de nos deux corps._

Ma future femme arrive près de moi devant l'autel et nous nous retournons face à Albus qui pouvait ainsi commencé la cérémonie. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. De toute façon, je connais le discours.

_Mes pensées s'arrêtent cette fois-ci devant ma cheminée. Là où deux yeux magnifiques me regardaient avec tendresses. Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, alors je t'avais demandé de passer cette dernière nuit avec moi. Une seule et unique nuit…_

_Et nous avions fait l'amour. Pas baiser comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, à 40ans passés, j'avais fait l'amour à une femme. Une femme splendide. Une nuit merveilleuse._

Mes yeux se ferment afin d'arrêter le cours de mes pensées et me concentrer sur la cérémonie de mon mariage. En vain.

_Je te revoie dans ce couloir sombre me demander de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés, de laisser tomber mon mariage avec Narcissa. Et mes yeux ont croisés ceux de ce crétin de Dubois et de Drago._

_Dubois. Jeune, beau et dynamique. Qui saurait t'apporter tout le bonheur dont tu as besoin. Drago. Dont l'amour et le bonheur de sa mère comptaient plus que tout. Drago qui avait besoin de la présence d'un père. _

_Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vieux et misérable qu'à ce moment là. _

_Alors je t'ai repoussé. Rejeté. Afin que tu puisses avoir une vie heureuse avec quelqu'un de jeune et de bien. Quelqu'un qui te mérite._

_Alors je t'ai brisé le cœur en te disant : « je ne t'aime pas », et j'ai brisé le mien en t'affirmant : « tu ne m'aimais pas ». _

_Et je t'ai laissé partir en pleurs en prévenant ce Dubois que c'était de lui dont tu avais besoin et que je le tuerais s'il osait te faire souffrir. Comme je venais de le faire. _

_Ensuite, je demandais à Drago de me suivre afin de le convaincre, et me convaincre, que nous deux, ce n'étais qu'une histoire de sexe. Je lui avais demandé de te prouver que tu ne m'aimais pas. Que ce n'était pas parce que tu couchais avec quelqu'un que tu en étais forcément amoureuse._

_Et il avait réussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais il t'a guéri et tu l'as guéri._

Dumbledore est en train d'énoncer les vœux et mes yeux se tournent de nouveau vers toi.

Sévérus Rogue, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse….

Mais je n'écoute plus. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus pendant un long moment qui me semble insoutenable. Je lis de l'incompréhension dans ton regard, et de la douleur.

Et là, seulement maintenant, je comprends.

Tout en prenant conscience qu'Albus finissait sa tirade et que je devais donner ma réponse, tu peux lire sur mes lèvres et dans mes yeux: « je suis désolé ».

Je me tourne vers Albus et regarde ma future femme Narcissa.

-….de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-Oui, je le veux.

Même si je viens de me rendre compte que tu m'as vraiment aimé, que tu m'aimes encore, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix et que tu seras heureuse. Tu m'oublieras très vite.

Je t'aime ma belle Emmy, mais tu n'aurais jamais trouvé le bonheur avec un homme tel moi. Un homme qui a découvert son premier cheveu blanc ce matin. Un homme aigri au passé aussi douloureux que le tiens.

Je t'aime.

Je veux ton bonheur.

Soit heureuse future Mne Dubois.

**FIN**


End file.
